Weird Love
by paper jam
Summary: Having an unusual meeting in Grade 5 with more unusual developments, their relationship seems to be a blur, especially with him leaving for Hong Kong for 2 years. Coming back, what's going to become of their weird love? [Completed][AU]
1. Prologue

**Weird Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. All its glory is rightfully owned by none other than CLAMP. There! I said it! _Pouts_

Summary:

Meeting in grade 5, Sakura and Syaoran sure do have a bumpy start. But Sakura was not all beautiful back then, and Syaoran was most certainly not the most charming boy either. This is a story of how they develop feelings for each other, in a different, sort of weird way. ohohohohohoho!!

Pairings: SxS TxE CxY TxN and more to come! .

(G/N): Gurla's note

(EG/N): Evil Gurla's note

(BG/N): Both Gurla's note

**PROLOGUE**

Tomoeda Elementary

It was the first day of classes. There was a girl who was making her way through the crowd who had long auburn hair tied into a ponytail and emerald eyes hidden behind a pair of rimless glasses. She was one of the most intelligent in her school.

(G/N: Don't worry, Sakura is not a nerd! And about the glasses, think about Eriol's glasses).

Her name is Sakura Kinomoto. She was excited for she was classmates with her bestest best friend ever, Arisa Ajibana. (G/N: Made that name up)

Arisa was one of the beautiful girls in school, she was tall and slim, but she wasn't a flirt.(EG/N: Not for long...) She had short straight raven hair and her eyes what a brilliant shade of pink opal.

"Ri-chan!" Sakura yelled as she made her way to the class' assembly line.

(G/N: To explain, in my elementary school, on the first day of classes, the teacher holds up a plank of wood that has the class' section on it. Then the students will form their line in front of the teacher. It's silly... I know)

"Hi Kura!" Arisa said waving at her best friend.

Sakura flashed Ri-chan a rare sincere smile, but immediately turned into a frown when she saw that there were other people surrounding her friend.

"Hey Kura! I want you to meet Kim Tanaka and Midori Saito!" (G/N: Made that up too)

"Oh, well hi, I guess"

"Hey there" Kim said, totally ignoring Sakura. Kim was beautiful, there was no denying that. She had short bluish white hair and icy blue eyes.

"Yo Kinomoto" Midori said, as she and Midori met already when they were in grade 2. Midori had black greenish hair and dark green eyes.

They were interrupted when the line was already moving. Arisa, Kim and Midori were chatting, and Sakura didn't want to intrude so she stayed quiet. The class was now entering the room. Arisa took a seat and reserved a seat for Sakura but Kim and Midori already surrounded her, as well as other students. When Sakura saw this, she frowned. And frowned even more, when she realized that there were only a couple of seats left. So she went to the nearest seat possible and made herself comfortable.

(G/N: Their seats are armchairs...)

While staring at the teacher bored. Sakura felt something poking her. She looked to her right and there she saw the person, whose elbow is poking her.

'Sheesh, talk about annoying' Sakura thought as she shoved the elbow away from her.

This caused the owner of the elbow to look at Sakura. "What?!" the person said annoyed.

"What do you mean what? Your elbow has been poking me!" She said glaring at the owner.

"Well don't seat so close to me then!" the owner said returning the glare.

"I am not sitting close to you!" she said as she intensified her icy glare. 'Who do you think you are?' she thought.

The owner ignored her, and focused on their teacher discussing something. Sakura would've did that too, but she felt that annoying poke again.

'Gggrrrrr… you're doing that on purpose and I know it' she thought, irritated.

The owner glanced at the girl and smirked. 'Getting irritated already? This will be fun' the owner thought.

Then her eyes were set on the bag of the owner of the annoying poking elbow. She saw the label-thingy, and glared at it.

For she saw the name of the owner of the annoying poking elbow who's annoying her on purpose, (G/N: That was long!)

and the owner's name, was…

"Syaoran Li"

Sakura glanced at his face, and saw that he had messy chestnut hair. 'He doesn't even comb his hair, sheesh' Her eyes then glued onto the boy's structure. 'Typical and Average' she thought once again.

The boy looked at Sakura, obviously uncomfortable, for the girl has been staring at him and his hair for some time now. 'What do you want!?!' he thought.

As the boy faced Sakura, she saw his eyes, it was amber. 'Wow, his eyes are captivating' she thought examining him like he was some kind of frog, ready to dissect him.

Syaoran gulped as he was caught by the girl's emerald eyes. 'Emerald? That's rare' he said, glaring at the girl and facing the teacher once again.

Sakura faced the teacher as well, contented, occasionally shoving the elbow from hell. 'Ggggrrrr....' she thought. 'He is SOOO annoying'

* * *

Gurla: Hehehe.. I didn't want to make them go all googly eyes over each other. That's for the later chapters! ohohohohoho! I hope you like it! 

Evil Gurla: I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't…

Gurla: That's so mean!

Evil Gurla: Whatever! I don't care!

Gurla: Please review… please!!

Evil Gurla: You're pathetic!

Gurla: At least I'm cutely pathetic!

Evil Gurla: _rolls eyes_


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura… for now… ohohohohohoho!

_**Last Chapter**_

_Sakura glanced at his face, and saw that he had messy chestnut hair. 'He doesn't even comb his hair, sheesh' Her eyes then glued onto the boy's structure. 'Typical and Average' she thought once again._

_The boy looked at Sakura, obviously uncomfortable, for the girl has been staring at him and his hair for some time now. 'What do you want!?!' he thought._

_As the boy faced Sakura, she saw his eyes, it was amber. 'Wow, his eyes are captivating' she thought examining him like he was some kind of frog, ready to dissect him._

_Syaoran gulped as he was caught by the girl's emerald eyes. 'Emerald? That's rare' he said, glaring at the girl and facing the teacher once again._

_Sakura faced the teacher as well, contented, occasionally shoving the elbow from hell. 'Ggggrrrr....' she thought. 'He is SOOO annoying'_

_**End Last Chapter Recap**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter I: New Friends**

Sakura's POV

This gives a new definition to boring. The teacher miraculously grouped the class, 4 members in one group. I'm just glad I'm not paired up with that Li jerk.

But now I'm paired up with Takashi and Suzuki-kun. And thank god I'm paired with Chiharu.

I guess I have to say how I know them, don't I?

Well, Chiharu Mihara was one of my classmates when I was in grade two. We weren't that close but we talked. Chiharu has brown eyes and brown hair, which is almost always up in two braids on the sides of her head.

Katsuo Suzuki was my classmate in grade 3 and 4. We're friends now; he & I talked a lot about PC games. Katsuo has short black spiky hair. His eyes are a warm blue. I kind of had a crush on him when we were in grade 4, but I dismissed it as infatuation. That PC talk was getting into my head.

And Takashi Yamazaki was my classmate when we were in grade 4. We weren't THAT close, but close enough to be my friend. Yamazaki's hair is black and short, and I'm fairly certain his eyes are brown or black. I'm not that sure, well it's not my fault. He's the one keeping his eyes closed.

End POV

(EG/N: I'm gonna skip!)

* * *

It was recess time, Sakura, Arisa, Kim, and Midori headed out to the play ground. They were talking about something. Actually when I said they, I was referring to Arisa, Kim and Midori. Sakura was just tagging along. She had no idea what they were talking about and she didn't care. 

She excused herself from the three and headed for the classroom. But before she got there, she saw a familiar face, It was Mihara-san. She was with another familiar face, Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo and Sakura were best friends in grade 2, they hung out with different people, but when they bump into each other, they practically tell their life story. Tomoyo was fairly beautiful. She had short purplish raven hair up to her shoulders and amethyst eyes.

Sakura smiled and didn't really expect what happened next.

"Kinomoto-san! Care to join us?" Chiharu called.

Sakura smiled and bowed. She shyly walked to the two familiar faces and two not so familiar faces. She saw the not so familiar faces around; they were in the honor roll too.

"How's the first day of classes Kinomoto-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, it was fine" Sakura shyly answered. Tomoyo smiled. Sakura smiled as well. She then faced the not so familiar faces.

One of them held out their hand, Her hair was dark brown, chin-length and wavy... It had a lot of body .Her eyes were brown. "Hi I'm Rika Sasaki" she said, shaking Sakura's hand. "Sakura Kinomoto"

Sakura then faced a girl who had chin-length brown hair. Her eyes were also brown, and she wears glasses that were different from Sakura's glasses. Sakura bowed "Pleased to meet you, I'm Sakura Kinomoto". The girl smiled and bowed too. "Hello, I'm Naoko Yanagisawa"

"So why aren't you with Ajibana-san?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura looked away and faced them again wearing an unreadable expression. "She's with Kim and Midori" she said.

"Oh I see…" Tomoyo said. Then an uncomfortable silence enveloped the 5 in the corridor until…

"Ne, Kinomoto-san…" Chiharu asked.

"Yes?" Sakura said facing her.

"Are you going to hang out with Ajibana-san anymore?"

Sakura thought about it for a while. 'Nah… I don't want to keep on tagging on them. She belongs with them anyway… flirts'

Sakura smiled then shook her head as a sign of disapproval.

"That's great! Then why don't you hang out with us?!" Chiharu asked.

Sakura shyly faced Tomoyo, then Rika, then Naoko, then finally, Chiharu. She let out a long deep sigh.

"I'd be honored" Sakura said.

"That's great! Isn't that right guys?" Chiharu said. All of them nodded their heads.

After their conversation, they all headed out to their classrooms. Rika was in 5-1, Chiharu and Sakura to 5-2, Tomoyo to 5-3 and Naoko to 5-4.

As Sakura went inside the classroom, she saw Li-jerk, Takashi-san and Suzuki-kun having a conversation. She glared when one of them looked at her, and the chestnut-haired boy glared back. Sakura was out of her trance when she heard a giggle.

"What?" Sakura asked annoyed at her companion.

"Nothing, It's just, you're staring at that boy"

"Staring?! Who said I was staring? I was GLARING! G-L-A-R-I-N-G, there is a big difference!"

"Yeah I know, First, the spelling, Second the pronunciation –"

"Ha Ha, very funny Chiharu. I know that already" Sakura said playfully glaring at her companion.

"Of course you know it already!" She said, putting her fist into the air, doing a victory pose. "You know a lot of things! You are considered a genius in our school! And I'm honored that I even know you!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Stop exaggerating. I'm not that smart"

"You wish! You're also kind! And you're pretty too! And—" She was cut off when Sakura laughed.

"Me? Pretty? You gotta be kidding me!" Sakura said looking away. "I'm ugly" she muttered.

Chiharu was about to retort, but decided against it and besides, she felt Sakura didn't want to talk about it anymore.

'What's up with her?' Chiharu asked herself. 'I have to find out'

_**

* * *

**_

_**3 years later**_

Everyone's in junior high now! To be more precise, they're in the 8th grade.

What will happen now?

What happened before now?

What about Syaoran?

What about Sakura?

I thought there was a Touya and Naruku pairing here?

Hey! What about Tomoyo & Eriol?

And where's the CxY Romance?

FIND OUT THE ANSWERS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

Evil Gurla: Muhahahahahahaha!! 

Gurla: _sweatdrops_

Evil Gurla: Do you know how long I researched about the Japanese Education System?!

Gurla: Well.. it only took us a while...

Evil Gurla: _sweatdrops_ Oh alright I admit... it took us 5 minutes or less to research...

Gurla: _sigh_ _mutters:_ Evil Counterparts....

Evil Gurla: R&R!! NO FLAMES!!


	3. Simply Sakura

Disclaimer: Do I really have to state the obvious? Why do you think am I writing this If I really owned Card Captor Sakura? Ok, to all the slow people out there, me do not own Card Captor Sakura. It owned by CLAMP.

Thanks to my first reviewer!

lovendreamz/azumi-chan – thank you!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Last Chapter**_

_**3 years later**_

_Everyone's in junior high now! To be more precise, they're in the 8th grade._

_What will happen now?_

_What happened before now?_

_What about Syaoran?_

_What about Sakura?_

_I thought there was a Touya and Naruku pairing here?_

_Hey! What about Tomoyo & Eriol?_

_And where's the CxY Romance?_

_**End Last Chapter Recap**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter II: Simply Sakura**

Tomoeda Junior High

A girl was running along a corridor, stopped and turned around at the corner and turned right again. She was now in front of her classroom. 'This can't be right!' She opened the door,

"I'm so sorry; I'm so late!" The auburn haired girl said as she entered then bowed; her short hair ended up her shoulders. It was in a layered look. She looked up and revealed her emerald eyes.

(EG/N: Ok… For the slow ones… She is not wearing glasses)

The teacher smiled. "It's ok Miss Kinomoto; actually, I've been warned about your tardiness" the teacher who goes by the name of Aya Yamamoto said. "Now, please find a seat"

Sakura sweatdropped and bowed once again. She was examining the room, ignoring the looks given her by the male population of the class. She was looking for a place to sit when a familiar face caught her gaze, 'Tomoyo!' she thought. Thankfully, Tomoyo knew Sakura too well and reserved a seat for her. Sakura gave Tomoyo one of her 100-megawatt smile and sat down beside her.

"Now, where were we?" Yamamoto-sensei asked to no one in particular. "Oh yes… now I remember" she muttered to herself.

"Ok class, since this is the first day of classes, we need to go over the school guidelines!"

She said cheerfully.

(G/N: That's what we did on the first day of classes, but now that I'm in high school (1st year HS in our country, but 1st year junior high in Japan); we just get to meet our teachers)

This caused a lot of groans, mutters, whispers, and all kinds of sounds erupt in the room. Sakura wasn't really listening…

Sakura's POV

I wonder… when will that jerk come back? It's been what? 2 years or 1…? No matter… But after all that…

We were still in grade 5 then… I remember the time…

**_Flashback(s) _**(BG/N: That's right! Flashback(**S**))

_**Flashback I**_

"_You are so annoying!" an 11 year old Sakura said as she punched the person on her right on the arm._

_The boy sat there in shock. He shook his head then looked at Sakura like she was some goddess. "Wow! Where did you learn to punch like that?!" Syaoran asked._

_Sakura sweatdropped as Syaoran was calling Takashi._

"_Hey Takashi! I want you to see something!"_

_Then out of nowhere Takashi appeared. "What is it?"_

"_Look at this!" Syaoran said, "Hey Kinomoto, punch me again will 'ya?" He asked._

"_Uhm… Why?" She asked dumbfounded, 'I just punched him for God's sakes! Then he wants me to punch him again… in front of Takashi?'_

"_Just do it!" He whispered to Sakura. He faced Takashi "Look at her arm" he muttered. "Ok! Punch me already!" he said._

'_He's letting me punch him? How weird is that?!' Sakura thought as she drew her arm back and punched Syaoran in the arm._

"_Did you see it? She withdrew her arm quickly after she punched me!" Syaoran said._

_Takashi just scratched his chin. "Yeah… She has a fast arm… and reflexes I guess… She'll be a good fighter…" he said._

_Sakura sweatdropped. 'I just punched him… and they're having a conversation… about me? In front of me too!?... These guys are weird…'_

_**Flashback II**_

"_Copying notes is boring" Sakura mumbled. 'Besides, books are more useful!'_

"_Yeah I know…" Syaoran said. Then he said something again that got on Sakura's nerves._

"_Or maybe you don't want to write because you're a slow writer Kinomoto" he smirked._

"_Ha!" She scoffed. "I propose a race then! Whoever copies the notes first win!"_

"_Deal!" He said. "We'll start at 3… 2…. 1…. Go!"_

_After some time…_

"_Ha! I win!" Sakura said as she stretched her body._

"_Let me see" Syaoran said. Sakura showed him her notes. They were complete alright._

"_Oh alright… you win" He muttered then patted her on the back. "But you sure do have bad penmanship" he smirked._

"_It only looks bad because we were racing!" she said defending herself._

"_Yeah whatever" he smirked._

"_I wish I had your arms" he mumbled._

"_What?" Sakura said clearly surprised. 'I could've sworn he said he wished he had my arms'_

"_Nothing…"_

_Sakura was laughing in her head. 'So Syaoran's developing a crush on my arms?' she thought to herself, stopping herself from laughing._

(BG/N: The non-italicized words in the Flashbacks are Sakura's POV thoughts)

When we were grade 6… I remembered chatting with Mitsuko Ito…I've known Mitsuko since kindergarten… and she was my classmate when I was in grade 5… Mitsuko has short black frizzy hair and black eyes.

_**Flashback III**_

"_Hello there seatmate!" Mitsuko said as she sat beside Sakura._

"_Hi there Ito-san" Sakura said not tearing her eyes away from the comic book she was reading._

"_Hey! Guess who I bumped into this morning?!" Mitsuko said._

_Sakura rolled her eyes. It was like this EVERY morning, Mitsuko would say she bumped into Syaoran Li, and how dreamy he was and how sweet he was and blah blah blah…_

"_I'm too tired to guess" Sakura said sighing as she closed her comic book_

"_I bumped into HIM!" she said all dreamy-eyed._

"_Honestly Mitsuko, I don't get it why you have a crush on that jerk"_

"_Well to start off... he's—" _

'_Blah Blah Blah… Poor Mistuko… being attracted to that jerk must really be a tough job'_

"_Hey guys" a boy said as he sat behind Mitsuko. He was Ryo Sato, he had short silvery hair and turquoise eyes_

"_Hey Sato-kun! Good thing you're here! Mitsuko's drowning me with nonsense" Sakura said as she stood up and rolled her eyes._

_Ryo Sato, I remember him. When I was in grade 4, he would come up to me and ask my grades and my average. I didn't even know his name… boys are weird. Oh… and I thought he was queer. But I was wrong, that boy admitted he has a crush on Mitsuko. I feel bad for him._

"_Syaoran is NOT nonsense!" Mitsuko defended._

_Ryo stood as well and casually placed his arm around Sakura's shoulder. "It's ok Kinomoto-chan! I'm here for you!"_

"_Oh Thank you! Thank you very much!" Sakura said as she got all starry-eyed._

"_You guys make a cute couple!" Mitsuko said._

_Sakura and Ryo sweatdropped. They started to have a conversation by themselves._

"_I guess making her jealous is a failure" Ryo said._

"_She's too loyal to that jerk" Sakura sighed. "It's ok Sato-kun! I'll help you with her! I promise!"_

"_Thanks Kinomoto-chan… except… Whenever I stare at her and she faces me, she says to stop staring at her!"_

"_Well... DUH… burning a hole on girls with your eyes is a weird way of courting them!" Sakura giggled._

"_Hahaha! Very funny!" Ryo said sarcastically._

_They all got interrupted when another boy came in, but sat behind Sakura. He was Akira Watanabe. He had blonde hair and grey eyes. Akira was Sakura's seatmate one time and they hit it off good. _

_All in all; these 4 are good friends in their classroom. But they hung out with different people outside it._

"_I didn't know you guys were a couple!" Akira said loudly which got the attention of the class._

_Sakura and Ryo's eyes were as wide as saucers now. Then they both sighed._

"_WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Sakura said. "How many times do we have to tell you that we, Sakura Kinomoto and Ryo Sato are not a couple?"_

"_Well, I just thought it would be ideal since you guys are the smartest in class, and besides you are partners in the class too!" Akira said._

_Ryo sighed as he withdrew his arm back and sat down._

"_Sheesh!" Sakura said as she sat down and continued reading her book "You know Akira, I'm beginning to think that the jerk's evil is starting to rub off on you."_

"_Li says hello too Kinomoto-chan" Akira smirked._

"_Why does Sakura have all the attention?" Mitsuko asked to no one in particular._

"_I'd rather have the attention of an ant than the attention of that jerk" Sakura muttered. "Honestly Watanabe-kun, why do you hang out with him?"_

"_I don't know… so I'll meet you later at the benches right?"_

"_Yeah… You better be ready"_

"_What are you going to do at the benches guys?!" Mitsuko asked. "Don't tell me that YOU guys are a couple!?"_

"_No Mitsuko, we're not a couple" Sakura sighed. "I and my friends eat lunch at the benches, and Akira and his friends ruin it for us. It's a circle of life" Sakura said the last line sarcastically._

"_And those guys don't know that I'm friends with Kinomoto here" Akira said as he placed his arm over Sakura's shoulder._

"_But my friends know, and they want me to give them information on the boys" Sakura said. "Honestly, I didn't know they had a— oops!"_

"_Please continue!" Akira begged._

"_Continue what?" Sakura asked innocently._

"_You and your friends are hard to figure out"_

"_I know… and I'm so proud" Sakura said as she wiped an imaginary tear._

"_Very funny Kinomoto-chan" Akira said as he sat behind Sakura._

If only they knew that Rika Sasaki had a crush on Akira Watanabe and Naoko Yanagisawa had a crush on Kazuki Kobayashi. Then they expected me to have a crush on…

_**Flashback IV**_

"_So Sakura, what's the name of your crush?" Tomoyo asked out of the blue._

"_Hoee?!" Sakura choked on the juice she was drinking. "Crush? I don't have a crush!"_

"_If I was to say, you do have a crush!" Chiharu butted in._

"_Do not!" Sakura said. "I mean, just because you guys have crushes on guys in one group…"_

"_Hmm.. You know what guys… there is one guy in that group that we don't crush on…" Rika said._

"_Hey wait a minute! I don't have any crush in their group!" Chiharu said_

"_Yeah.. There is one guy… Syaoran Li!" Naoko said._

"_I don't have a crush in their group!" Chiharu repeated. "Hey! Is anyone even listening to me?"_

"_Hey! I don't have a crush in their group either!" Tomoyo said. "But I must say, Sakura and Syaoran do make a kawaii couple!"_

_Sakura sweatdropped and her left eye brow was twitching. "A couple?" she muttered. "Yeah right, and I don't have a crush!"_

"_What about that Ryo Sato boy?" Naoko said. "You guys sure are close"_

"_Hoee?! Stop pairing me with someone I don't even like!" Sakura said._

_(BG/N: Ouch! That last line hurt us!)_

"_I DON'T LIKE SYAORAN LI AND THAT'S FINAL!" Sakura shouted._

"_Tsk.. Tsk.. Kinomoto" a voice said. "You can't proclaim your love for me like that!"_

_Sakura's eyebrow was twitching. She faced the boy she hated the most._

"_Proclaim my love for you?" Sakura said. "You have got to be kidding me!"_

"_Hello girls" another voice said. He had bluish black hair and azure eyes. He goes by the name of Eriol Hiiragizawa._

"_Hey…" two voices said in unison. One belonging to Akira and the other to Kazuki Kobayashi, he had black hair that reached before his shoulders that is tied in a ponytail. He had hazelnut eyes._

"_Did you know that crushes originated—" Well… you all know who THAT is._

"_Stop telling lies Takashi!" all the girls said._

Then we would fight until the bell rings… and Akira and I will forget all that we said… Then there was that one time.. that was SOOO embarrassing!!

_**Flashback V**_

"_Sakura-chan… can I ask you a favor?" Mitsuko asked._

"_Uhm… sure Miko…" Sakura said._

"_That's great!" Mitsuko said as she brought out a letter. _

_Sakura gulped. 'No… please.. NOOOO' she thought._

"_Could you please give this to Li-kun?"_

'_I knew it' Sakura thought. 'This girl is pure evil' Sakura sighed._

"_Why can't you give it to him Miko?" Sakura asked._

"_I'm too shy…"_

"_Well…"_

"_PLEASE! Pretty please?" Mitsuko said as she gave Sakura the best puppy dog eyes ever._

_Sakura sighed. "Alright" she said as she took the letter. "But you owe me BIG"_

Tomoyo and I went to them in the basketball court that lunch…

"_They're going to think that I'm giving him a love letter!" Sakura said._

"_It's ok Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said as she pushed Sakura towards the group._

"_I'm going to be SOOO embarrassed!" Sakura said._

"_Just remember! Think mind over matter!" Tomoyo said as she continued to push Sakura._

_Sakura sighed and walked towards Syaoran Li. 'There goes my dignity'_

"_Hey! Li this is for you" Sakura said casually as she extended her arm to give him the letter._

"_Oh! Kinomoto is giving Li a love letter! I thought I'd never see the day!" Akira said._

_Sakura glared at him and faced Li. 'Is he blushing?' she thought. Syaoran was indeed blushing 'Kami-sama! He IS blushing!'_

"_This is NOT from me!" Sakura said. "It's from Mitsuko Ito" she said as Syaoran took the envelope from her hands. 'Is it me or is he looking like he's disappointed?'_

"_Then what are you doing here then? You've finished your job!" Syaoran said as he read the letter._

_Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm waiting for a response! DUH…" she said. She then snuck behind Li and took the letter away from him. "And I'm going to see what Mitsuko wrote to her one and only!" She said as she stuck her tongue out. She started reading it…_

"_Hey! That's mine!" Li said as he was trying to get back the letter._

'_Too late lover boy' Sakura thought, she then read it out loud in a super girly voice._

"_Dear Syao-kun,_

_It's me! Mitsuko Ito! I know you know me! And I also know that you know that I have a crush on you! So… what do you say?_

_You see… I've had a crush on you since we were grade 2… and I was hoping you'd feel the same way… If you do, please tell Sakura what you want to say to me. I gave it to her so she could give it to you. I'm too shy._

_Oh and please! Don't let Sakura read the thing I will say after this! She'll going to kill me!"_

_Sakura raised one eyebrow. "Kill you?" She then continued reading it but only to herself.._

'_You see, I've been thinking that you have a crush on her. Please drop your feelings for her! You know she doesn't like you! I'm here! I'm always here…_

_Love,_

_Mitsuko Ito'_

_Sakura's eyes widened. She blushed and ripped that part off. "That darn Ito-chan" she muttered as she pocketed the ripped piece of the letter. She then gave back the letter._

"_So what's your message for her lover boy?" she said._

"_Hey! That's so unfair! I haven't read the whole letter!" he said. "Give me the last part!"_

"_No way will I be giving it to you!" Sakura said as she crossed her arms._

"_Fine!" He muttered. "Just tell her that I'm sorry I don't feel the same way"_

"_That's so mean!" Sakura said. "You have to return her feelings! I mean she talks about you all the time! She'll be heartbroken if you say that!"_

"_Well I'm sorry!" Syaoran said. "It's not my fault someone else captured my heart" he said as he stepped once towards Sakura._

_Sakura stepped back once too. 'What the…' Soon enough Syaoran was standing in front of Sakura, too close for comfort._

"_What do you want Li" Sakura said as she raised an eyebrow._

_Syaoran stepped forward once again then he kissed Sakura on the cheek and got the ripped part of the letter._

_Sakura and Syaoran were blushing._

'_Why did I just do that?' he thought._

'_Why did he just do that?' she thought._

_Soon enough whistles and whispers were heard around the Basketball court. But one caught Sakura's attention._

"_KAWAII!" Tomoyo shouted. 'I forgot Tomoyo was here… and… uh-oh!' Sakura thought._

_Tomoyo was holding her camcorder. 'This is a nightmare!' Sakura thought._

_Syaoran was reading the ripped part of the letter and was blushing madly._

"_I'm going now" Sakura muttered as she walked away with Tomoyo by her side._

That was so embarrassing… If Mitsuko knew what really happened, she could've killed me!

Thank God, saved by the bell. I wonder when he really is coming back…

End POV

* * *

Gurla: I know! This chapter is just Sakura's flashbacks and there's more where that came from!

Evil Gurla: Read & Review! No Flames!


	4. False Alarm

Disclaimer: If you haven't been reading this part of each chapter. I advise you to read it because I'm telling you that I'm too lazy to write this disclaimer-thingy over and over again!

Thanks to my two reviewers! Hehehe… Actually I thought I had no reviewers at all… I'm even bewildered that I have at least 2 reviewers… I'm not going to ask for more reviews… I'm too nice for that… ahehehe.. And I won't wish for the impossible!

Oh… and I forgot to mention… This is my first fanfic! And I'm sorry for this late update, I meant to update sooner but… SORRY! So that's it for my unnoticed ramblings… On to the story!

_**Last Chapter**_

_Syaoran stepped forward once again then he kissed Sakura on the cheek and got the ripped part of the letter._

_Sakura and Syaoran were blushing._

'_Why did I just do that?' he thought._

'_Why did he just do that?' she thought._

_Soon enough whistles and whispers were heard around the Basketball court. But one caught Sakura's attention._

"_KAWAII!" Tomoyo shouted. 'I forgot Tomoyo was here… and… uh-oh!' Sakura thought._

_Tomoyo was holding her camcorder. 'This is a nightmare!' Sakura thought._

_Syaoran was reading the ripped part of the letter and was blushing madly._

"_I'm going now" Sakura muttered as she walked away with Tomoyo by her side._

_That was so embarrassing… If Mitsuko knew what really happened, she could've killed me!_

_Thank God, saved by the bell. I wonder when he really is coming back…_

_**End Last Chapter Recap**_

**

* * *

Chapter III: False Alarm?**

It was lunchtime and Sakura was making her way to the Cafeteria to meet up with her friends. But before that she had to make a stop at her locker. And as she placed her head on her locker…

"Please…" she muttered. "No more letters…"

She did the combination on her locker and opened it ever so slowly. '3…2…1' she thought.

And before you knew it Sakura was **PRACTICALLY **covered in love letters and roses.

(BG/N: Notice the word PRACTICALLY)

She sighed as she gathered the letters and roses and placed them in her bag. 'Throwing these roses will be a waste… and the letters… hmmm… I guess I could burn them or something, the letters kept at my home too…' she thought as she headed for the cafeteria.

Before she reached there, she bumped into two familiar faces.

"Sakura!" Mitsuko said. "How's it going?'

"Fine, I guess" Then Sakura raised one eyebrow and her good-natured smile turned into an evil-taunting smirk. "Ssooooo….."

Fully aware of what the genius in front of them is thinking. "Yes" Ryo mumbled as he blushed crimson.

"Ha! I knew it!" Sakura said. "Thank Kami-sama Mitsuko! You finally got over that silly little crush on that jerk!"

"Well, I don't think long distance relationships work" she said.

"Long-distance relationship?" Ryo said as he eyed his girlfriend. "You have some explaining to do… HONEY" he said as he playfully glared at Mitsuko.

"And finally Ryo! You finally have the guts to confess to her!" Sakura said dramatically. "So that's why you didn't want to let me give her the letter!" She said putting on a naïve and innocent look.

"Letter?" Ryo and Mitsuko said. Ryo with nervousness and Mitsuko with curiosity.

"Yup! And to tell you, I still have it!"

"You do?" Ryo gulped. "Uhhhmmmm… We have to go now Kinomoto! See ya!" he said as he dragged Mitsuko somewhere.

Sakura rushed to the cafeteria realizing the sweet time she spent. She sat down on one of the tables where her cafeteria buddies are at.

"Hey Guys"

"Late again Sakura" Kazuki said as he ate some of his fries. (BG/N: Do you remember him?!)

Sakura sighed as she scratched her head.

"What is it Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hehehe... I kind of forgot my lunch…" she said as she sweatdropped.

"It's ok Kura, I've packed extra today!" Chiharu said as she handed out her lunch box to Sakura.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I thought WE were going to share Chiharu!" Yamazaki interrupted.

"Well I'm sorry but I changed my mind!" Chiharu said. "And you call eating my lunch sharing?"

"Cool it Yamazaki! I've packed extra too!" Kazuki said as he handed out his lunch box to Yamazaki.

"But I want Chiharu's lunch!" he muttered childishly but still ate the food in the lunch box.

"Well too bad!" Sakura said amused "It's mine!" she said as childishly as Yamazaki. She stuck out her tongue and proceeded to eat. She washed it all up with some Apple juice. "Honestly Yamazaki, if you like Chiharu's cooking so much…" Sakura paused. "Then why don't you marry her already?! That way, you can eat her cooking everyday!"

Yamazaki and Chiharu blushed as if on cue. "Like I would like to marry her/him!"

"I'd die a thousand deaths before I'd even be his/her girl/boyfriend!"

They looked at each other and if possible, blushed more.

"Stop copying me!" they said and pointed an accusing finger at each other. "Copy cat!"

"Alright… guys… would you chill already?" Rika said as she drank her juice.

"Come on Yamazaki, we still have to go to the soccer field" Kazuki said as he stood up. "See 'ya later Naoko" he winked. Yamazaki stood up and followed Kazuki.

"Bye Kazuki!" Naoko said as she blew him a kiss. She turned around to see Tomoyo, Rika, and Chiharu looking at her weirdly. Sakura was just smiling innocently, too innocently.

"Hoe!?" Sakura changed her innocent state to a confused state. Then she smirked "... Kazuki and Naoko sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Fir--. "But before she could finish, The blushing Naoko clamped Sakura's mouth shut.

"So… is there something you're not telling us Naoko?" Chiharu said as she tapped the table.

"Well… you see…We're kinda dating"

"That's great Naoko-chan!" Tomoyo said. "Right guys!?"

Everyone shouted a yes except one. "How about you Sakura?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and pointed at the still clamped mouth of hers. Naoko sweatdropped and withdrew her hand.

"Of course it's alright! I know you guys would get together eventually!" Sakura said as she nudged Naoko.

"But I still can't believe that Yamazaki and Kazuki are hanging out with us now!" Rika said bewildered.

"Yeah I know! I mean since Hiiragizawa, Li and Watanabe went away…" Tomoyo said.

"Well everyone must remember what happened on that day… They like… made us into a day care!" Chiharu said.

_**Flashback**_

_10 people were standing at the airport. 5 of them were boys and 5 of them were girls._

"_So you guys are really leaving huh?" a 13-year old Sakura said._

"_Yup" Akira answered back._

"_I'm gonna miss you Akira!" Sakura smiled._

"_What about us?!" Eriol and Syaoran grunted._

"_Who?" Sakura said then smiled. "I'm just kidding guys! Of course I'll miss you Hiiragizawa!" she smiled._

_Syaoran cleared his throat. Sakura smiled innocently. "Hoeee?! Why are you guys looking at me like I forgot something?" Sakura said confused. "Did I forget something?"_

_Everyone laughed. "What?" Sakura cutely pouted but then burst into laughter. Syaoran was not laughing. He was actually really truly mad that someone ignored him._

"_As much as I hate to admit it…" Sakura patted Syaoran on the back. "I'll miss you… you jerk" Sakura said. 'I mean it'_

"_Flight 162 passengers, please board now" a woman's voice over the intercom stated._

"_That's us!" Eriol and Akira said as they carried their luggage. Syaoran was already halfway there. 'How dare she… why doesn't she see that it hurts to..'_

_(EG/N: I am interrupting Syaoran's thoughts)_

_After some goodbyes and hugs, their airplane flew off up into the sky._

"_I can't believe we have to take care of you!" Chiharu said as she eyed the two guys in front of them. _

"_Not necessarily "take care" Chiharu" Yamazaki said._

"_Whatever" she replied._

"_So I guess we'll be hanging out now!" Sakura said happily._

"_Guess so…" Kazuki mumbled._

"_So let's go for some ice cream!" Sakura said as she looked at each one of them waiting for a sign of approval._

_**End of Flashback**_

"That was like SO long ago" Tomoyo said twirling a couple of strands of her hair…

"Yeah" they all mumbled… "SO long ago…"

4 days after…

"Students, we will have an exchange student from Hong Kong who will be joining us" Yamamoto-sensei said.

'Hong Kong?' Sakura thought. She looked eager. 'Maybe it's…'

Tomoyo looked eager as well… 'Please be Eriol' she thought.

"Come in" Yamamoto-sensei said.

Sakura and Tomoyo were disappointed. You can tell by their faces. Because it wasn't Eriol nor Syaoran who walked inside the classroom, it was…

"Hi, I'm Akira Watanabe, 14 years old from Hong Kong."

Girls were drooling over him. Not one detail changed about Akira, except that he looked more mature. Same blonde hair and same grey eyes. Sure he was a bishounen, but Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't care less. And besides, Rika's got it all covered.

"Ok, so you'll be sitting in front of Sakura Kinomoto" Miss Aya said.

(G/N: Aya Yamamoto, Yamamoto-sensei or Miss Aya)

Akira's eyes widened and looked frantically for one of his best buds. 'Sakura's here?'

"Miss Kinomoto please raise your hand"

Sakura raised her hand and smiled at Akira, and he smiled back. 'So you FINALLY got contacts' the girls were glaring at Sakura now and the boys were glaring at Akira.

"Long time no see Sakura" Akira said taking up how Sakura looks like now.

"Same here Akira" she replied.

Akira faced Tomoyo and said a quick hi, also taking up how Tomoyo looks. He sat down and looked out the window.

"Now Ms. Kinomoto, I want you to tour Mr. Watanabe around the school during recess, lunch and if possible dismissal"

"Yes Miss, no problem" Sakura said as she looked out the window as well.

'Now what is so interesting about windows?' Miss Aya thought as she continued discussing… things...

* * *

That lunch…

"You finally came back Akira!" Takashi said as he and Akira were doing a complicated handshake.

"Good to be back Takashi" Akira replied as they finished the handshake.

The group including the new arrival was hanging out at their favorite place in the cafeteria. One problem is one was missing.

Sakura scratched her chin. "I wonder where Rika is" she said as she nudged Akira.

Akira blushed. "Why are you asking me that?! I mean… errr…" he looked away.

"I was just asking! You sure are defensive! And you're blushing too!" Sakura said.

"I am not blushing!" Akira said.

"Yes you are! You look like a love sick puppy to me!" Sakura smirked.

"Take that back! You're just jealous that I have someone to crush on while you don't!" Akira said, and then automatically covered his mouth with his right hand.

"Ha!" Sakura said as she pointed her index finger at Akira. "I knew it!" she said.

Akira sighed. "Alright you got me…" He mumbled. Then before you know it Sakura was strangling Akira.

"How dare you say that I'm jealous? Why do I have to be jealous! Take that back!" Sakura shouted still strangling Akira.

"Ack!" was all Akira managed surprised that a while ago she was gloating on how she knew who his crush was and now she's strangling him to death.

Everybody at the table sweatdropped.

"Why do I feel like they're in their own world?" Chiharu whispered to Naoko.

"Yeah, poor Akira, but I wonder what they were talking about." Naoko whispered to Rika.

"RIKA?!" Naoko shrieked surprised.

At that name Sakura stopped strangling Akira; then Akira fixed his hair and appearance. Sakura sweatdropped as Akira glared at her.

"What a great first impression and it's all thanks to you Sakura" he muttered sarcastically

"It was my pleasure" she said innocently.

Akira growled at Sakura and approached Rika who unknown to him, was blushing too.

"Hey S—Sa—Sasaki-chan" He stammered.

"Hi Watanabe-kun" she said.

He took Rika's right hand with his. He stared into Rika's brown eyes before he planted a gentle kiss on her hand.

Destroying the romantic mood Sakura whistled. "Nice approach Prince Akira" she said sarcastically.

Akira glared at her and stood up. He looked away avoiding eye contact with Rika.

"Well, it's lunch, and just because Watanbe-kun is here doesn't mean we won't eat right?" Tomoyo said as she sat down.

"Right" they answered.

"Oh and if no one noticed…" Sakura started. "Why do I feel like there's more people here than before?" she asked.

Akira sweatdropped and then he sighed. Sakura giggled as she shooed the newly formed Akira fan club, Takashi's fan club, Kazuki's fan club, her fan club, Tomoyo's fan club and so on and so forth.

"So…" Sakura trailed off as she plopped down on her seat playing with her food.

"So Watanabe-kun, how's Hong Kong?" Tomoyo asked suddenly interested.

"It's nice but I like it better here at Tomoeda" He said as he drank some coke.

"And I know why…" Sakura said knowingly in a sing song voice.

Akira choked on his drink and blushed. "Don't you even think about it Sakura"

Rika's POV

'I wonder why Sakura and Akira are on a first name basis' I thought. 'I've known Akira… I mean Watanabe-kun since grade 4 yet we still…'

End POV

"So Akira, how's school at Hong Kong?" Sakura said ignoring the glare Akira was giving to her.

"Fine" he said. "Syaoran and Eriol have their own fan clubs there, one for girls and one for boys"

Sakura choked on her saliva. "A fan club made by boys for Li and Hiiragizawa?" Sakura asked, her eyes widening.

"Yup" Akira answered.

Sakura laughed and soon everyone at the table laughed too.

"Oh and I almost forgot! Syaoran misses you Sakura" he smirked.

Sakura glared at him and was ready to strangle him again but decided not to.

"Well that's nice" Sakura muttered sarcastically before taking a bite of her blood red apple.

Everybody excluding Akira and Sakura sweatdropped.

'Bad idea Akira, you should never have mentioned Li' they all thought.

"And I'm guessing you miss him too?" Akira smirked.

Everybody gulped excluding Akira and Sakura. 'Uh oh' they all thought.

Sakura growled and tackled Akira. "Take that back Akira Watanabe!" she said as she strangled him.

"Ack! He-lpp mee!" he choked.

Tomoyo and the other sweatdropped and shook their heads. 'He'll learn' they thought.

"So Watanabe, do you know when Li and Hiiragizawa will arrive here in Japan?" Rika asked.

Everybody stopped what they were doing including Sakura strangling Akira.

"Actually…" he started. "I'm not sure, but I do know that they WILL come back to Japan"

"Oh I see." Rika said.

"So any other questions Rika-chan?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Nope Kura-chan" Rika smiled back.

"Good!" Sakura said as she continued strangling Akira.

"Ack!" Akira squeaked.

"This will make great footage!" Tomoyo squealed as she brought out her Video camera.

"Come on Kazuki, we need to help him" Takashi said standing up. Kazuki nodded.

Takashi grabbed a hold of Sakura and tried to pull her but it didn't work. Kazuki stood up and pulled Takashi as Takashi pulled Sakura. And finally, Sakura was off Akira.

"Thanks guys" Akira whispered trying to gain air.

Sakura glared at Takashi because he was still holding her by the waist. Takashi noticed this and immediately withdrew his hands. "Uhm…"

Sakura growled and started to chase Takashi around the cafeteria. "AAHH!" Takashi screamed.

* * *

Three students were at another table…

One girl sighed "Kinomoto-san is chasing another male"

"Kinomoto-san is the best! She is friendly and smart and kind and athletic—"

"She got secret admirers everywhere!"

"She is surrounded by boys too!"

"Well Kinomoto san is a cheerleader after all"

"No one can match up to her!"

"Un!" the two others answered.

* * *

Gurla: You guys are SO wrong!

Evil Gurla: Muhahahahaha!

Gurla: _sweatdrops _R&R!

Evil Gurla: No Flames!


	5. Guess Who's Back

Disclaimer: Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang Card Captor Sakura.

Translation: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Thanks to my reviewers…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Last Chapter**_

_Three students were at another table…_

_One girl sighed "Kinomoto-san is chasing another male"_

"_Kinomoto-san is the best! She is friendly and smart and kind and athletic—"_

"_She got secret admirers everywhere!"_

"_She is surrounded by boys too!"_

"_Well Kinomoto san is a cheerleader after all"_

"_No one can match up to her!"_

"_Un!" the two others answered._

_**End Last Chapter Recap**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter IV: Guess who's back?**

3 weeks after Chapter III…

Sakura and Tomoyo were walking towards Tomoeda Jr. High having an amusing conversation…

"You know Sakura, you should admit that you really do miss Li-kun" Tomoyo said twirling one of her long purplish raven locks.

"I do not miss him!" Sakura snapped, blushing crimson.

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Ye—"

"Oh come on! You miss Hiiragizawa more than how I miss Li!"

Tomoyo blushed and avoided eye contact with her best friend but after a while;

"Ha!" Tomoyo said pointing her index finger to Sakura. "You admitted that you do miss Li!"

"Well…" Sakura sighed. "Yes I miss him, but he's never coming back"

"You are not sure that he's never coming back…" Tomoyo muttered.

"I know…" Sakura answered hearing what Tomoyo muttered.

* * *

"Everybody, we have two new exchange students joining us this year!" Miss Aya said. "I mean, we already have Watanabe, but two more? You have to notice that they're putting all the new students into my class" Miss Aya sighed. 

Each student laughed, Miss Aya was cool, too cool to be a teacher in fact.

"Well, ok. Quiet now everybody" she said silencing the class. She turned to the doorway. "Okay guys, come in" she said gesturing her hand to the unknown students at the door.

Sakura looked thoughtful for a minute… she then tapped Tomoyo's shoulder. "Tomoyo, do you think…"

Tomoyo was about to answer when;

In front of the class, the two new students were standing beside their teacher. But what was mysterious that the two students were staring at Akira.

One had messy chocolate hair and his amber eyes were boring into Akira. He had a fair complexion, and was a bit tan. He was fine, hot, handsome, cute, and so on and so forth.

And the other one was wearing glasses, behind of those glasses were a pair of azure eyes. He had midnight blue hair that almost looked black. He had a pale complexion. He was smiling at Akira. He was hot too, cute too, handsome too, and so on and so forth.

"Ok guys, please introduce yourselves" Yamamoto-sensei ordered.

The chocolate-haired boy was pushed forward by the midnight-haired boy causing the boy to glare at him.

"I'm Syaoran Li, from Hong Kong, 15 years old" he grunted.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other then at 'Syaoran Li?!' they thought. 'Are they like… sure?'

'Well… things sure change' Sakura thought as she avoided eye contact with the one person she missed secretly.

'Then that means…' Tomoyo thought as she turned to the Midnight-haired boy.

The boy stepped forward and smiled causing the girls of the class to sigh dreamily.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, from Hong Kong as well, 15 years old too"

"Well now, let's assign you to your seats" Aya-sensei said as she examined her classroom.

'Please not anywhere near me' Sakura thought as she looked out the window.

"Now there are seats available behind Kinomoto and Daidouji" Aya said. "Take your pick boys"

Sakura sighed and bumped her head on her table. "Ouch…"

The boys of the class grunted, growled and glared at the two boys muttering things like;

"The two goddesses are being surrounded…"

"No! Not again!"

"Hey! Isn't that Sakura Kinomoto's childhood sweetheart?"

(EG/N: Just had to put that in!)

Sakura's eye twitched as she realized who muttered the last thing. "Akira…" she growled menacingly.

"Is there anything wrong Sakura?" Akira said as he faced Sakura.

"What do you mean childhood—? " Sakura was interrupted when she realized that Li and Hiiragizawa were looking at her.

"Hoe?!" Sakura said nervously avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"So it is you" Li said as he gently put his hands on Sakura's cheek.

Sakura blushed as Li started to trace her face's features with his fingers. "You're wearing contacts" he muttered… "Showing your beautiful emerald eyes…"

Sakura was in a daze then finally regained her composure. "Obviously…" she mumbled.

Syaoran pulled back and smirked. "And that feisty attitude is still there"

* * *

"Hello Daidouji" Eriol said flashing a mysterious smile to Tomoyo. 

"Hi" Tomoyo squeaked.

Eriol was about to reply but Yamamoto-sensei interrupted the "reunion" by clearing her throat. "Boys, take your pick" she repeated.

Syaoran immediately sat behind Sakura and Eriol obviously sat behind Tomoyo. Oh and if I forgot to mention, the girls of the class were sighing dreamily at the two Bishounens.

"Now everybody, there is an important announcement that I have to make" Aya-sensei paused.

"Our class has been chosen to host a program" Miss Aya said. "Actually, I don't know what kind of program it is" she sweatdropped.

The students sighed knowing that their sensei was new to Teaching.

"But I know that they need dancers!" Yamamoto-sensei perked up. "So do we have any volunteers? I just need two" she said pleadingly.

Sakura was just staring at her sensei. 'Poor sensei' she thought.

Then to Sakura's own surprise, her right hand was up! She was raising her hand! 'Hoe?!' she thought. She looked around and her eyes finally landed on Li who was snickering.

'Now I remember!' she thought. 'That Li poked me somewhere and now I'm raising my hand!'

She was about to put down her hand but was interrupted.

"That's great Kinomoto!" Aya-sensei perked up again.

Sakura sighed as she placed her hand down, then she thought of a brilliant idea. She was snickering as Akira's right hand was up as well.

"Wow Watanabe! What a surprise!" Miss Yamamoto squealed, pleased with Akira.

Akira glared at Sakura snickering. She stopped and smiled innocently at Akira.

"What is it Akira?" she asked.

"You're going to pay for this" He said as he turned around facing their hyper teacher.

"Now the two of you will have to find other volunteers as well"

Sakura stood up and cleared her throat "Sensei! I have the perfect idea!" she said with stars in her eyes but if you were up close you could see that she was smirking evilly.

"Go on Kinomoto" Aya-sensei said.

"I want to volunteer Li and Hiiragizawa!" she squealed. "It's a great idea because while we're practicing our dancing, I could tour them around the school as well!" she said causing Syaoran and Eriol to fall out of their chairs.

"Great idea Kinomoto!"

Akira stood up as well. "Sensei, I have a great idea as well!" he started. "Why don't we include Kinomoto's friends? It would be a great idea, they wouldn't have to introduce themselves anymore!" causing Tomoyo to pale.

"That's great!" Miss Aya squealed as she was surrounded by stars.

Sakura stepped to her right so she could be seen. "Why don't we include Takashi Yamazaki and Kazuki Kobayashi as well? Since they are close friends of Watanabe!"

"Quick thinking!"

Sakura and Akira were laughing maniacally.

"Mwahahahahahaha!" laughed Sakura.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" laughed Akira.

"Mwahahahahahaha!" laughed Sakura.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" laughed Akira.

Everyone at the classroom sweatdropped.

"Uhm… Well, so all in all, there are 10 of you, 5 girls and 5 guys" Aya said as she scratched her head. "Ok! I want you to have a separate performance, and the finale will be the two groups together!"

Akira and Sakura sat down, sighed and looked at the window at the same time.

Everyone sweatdropped again muttering things like;

"They sure are alike"

"They'll look good together!"

"They're scary"

"I'm beginning to wonder if they're related somehow"

(G/N: Muhahahaha! You have no idea!)

"Now you must remember that you have one school week and the whole weekend to practice, so I'll be hoping that you do well"

"Hai Sensei" Akira and Sakura replied still looking at the window.

"Now for everybody else…"

* * *

That lunch… 

Sakura and Akira were being chased by 8 others who go by the names of Syaoran, Eriol, Takashi, Kazuki, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko.

"AAAHHH!!" They screamed.

"Come back here!" Chiharu yelled.

"We're gonna get you!" Kazuki shouted.

"We're sorry!" Sakura and Akira said stopping.

The other sighed while the others panted.

"It's ok" Rika said.

"And don't blame us!" Akira started.

"It was Li's fault!" Akira and Sakura shouted pointing their index finger to Li.

"What?!" Li stammered.

"It was?" the others mumbled darkly inching closer and closer to Li.

Sakura and Akira high-fived each other. "Nice work" they complimented each other.

Li sighed. He closed his eyes waiting for impact from the angered group. But instead;

"But guys, it doesn't care whose fault it was anyway, we are still dancing and that's final" Sakura said, she was in front of Syaoran, like she was defending him.

'Hoe?! Now what am I doing here?' Sakura thought. 'I was just there having a discussion with Akira'

Tomoyo sighed and soon all the others sighed as well. "Yeah we know…"

"Then we should get working!" Rika said. "Wouldn't our performance to be a letdown now would we?"

"Un!" the 9 others replied.

"Girls and Boys split up; let's meet later for the Finale thing" Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo was about to catch up with Sakura and the other girls but Eriol took hold of her hand.

"What do you want Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo asked icily but deep inside 'Ack! You're holding my hand! He's holding my hand, he's holding my hand!!' she thought.

"A chance to be with you on your own" he replied getting closer to Tomoyo.

"Well, now you have the opportunity" she mumbled.

"I want to apologize for the way I treated you the past years…Friends?"

"No… I accept your apology and everything but I don't want to be friends with you" she started.

"You have to make me your friend"

"Fair enough!" he said kissing Tomoyo's hand. "Bye Daidouji"

"Wrong" Tomoyo said wagging her index finger in front of Eriol. "It's see you later" she smirked.

Eriol chuckled "See you later Daidouji" he winked.

'Did he just wink?' she thought as she walked towards Sakura and the girls. 'No he did not… did he?'

* * *

With the boys… 

"Where were you Eriol?" Takashi asked with a sly smirk across his face.

"Nowhere" he replied.

"Oh come on! It's obvious he went to Daidouji!" Akira blurted out. "Oops!" he said innocently.

Eriol blushed and growled at Akira.

"Ok guys, fun time is over" Syaoran said interrupting the teasing session.

(G/N: That honestly didn't sound right… the teasing session thing _shivers_)

"So what song are we going to dance to?" Kazuki asked.

"Well Miss Aya said to me and Sakura that the dance should be energetic" Akira said.

"Why are you and Kinomoto on a first-name basis anyway?!" Syaoran asked, a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"You'll know someday Syaoran" Akira smirked. "Don't tell me you're jealous?!"

Syaoran grunted and strangled Akira by the neck. "I am NOT!"

"Ack! Why are you and Sakura so alike!?!" Akira asked trying to get Syaoran off him.

Eriol, Takashi and Kazuki sighed.

"Help or not to help? That is the question" Takashi said dramatically.

Eriol and Kazuki looked at each other then at Syaoran strangling Akira. They sighed once more. "Help" they said.

After that err... situation…

"Okay, so we can pick…"

(EG/N: Ha! You think I'm going to tell you what songs they're going to dance to! I don't think so! Muhahahahahaha!)

* * *

With the girls… 

"I'm not going to ask where you have been Tomoyo" Sakura said twirling one of her locks.

"Because we know well where you have been" Chiharu smirked slyly.

"Does Hiiragizawa ring a bell?" Rika said.

Tomoyo blushed different shades of red. "We should not talk about things like that" she said in a professional tone. "We should pick the song we're going to dance to"

"I propose to dance to…"

(EG/N: Mwahahahaha!)

* * *

With the boys and girls all together… 

"So have you picked your song already?" Naoko asked Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded. "And you?"

"What do YOU think?" Sakura answered.

Syaoran grunted and looked away.

"Ok, now we have to talk about what song we are going to dance to… ugh… TOGETHER" Tomoyo said as she plopped down on the ground below a big Cherry Blossom Tree.

Sakura sighed as she climbed the tree and made herself comfortable on one of its branches. "I'll be up here if you need me" she mumbled.

Chiharu stood there, leaning her back on the trunk of the tree. Syaoran smirked and joined Sakura up in the tree. Takashi just crossed his arms and stood in his original place. Naoko leaned on her boyfriend Kazuki; they were sitting down on the ground. Eriol smiled and sat beside Tomoyo. Akira sighed and placed his hands on the back of his head. Rika leaned on the cherry blossom tree as well.

"Now that everybody's comfortable" Tomoyo cleared her throat. "Anyone care to suggest a song?"

* * *

Up in the tree… 

"Hey! This is my spot!" Sakura said pushing Syaoran away.

"No… this is OUR spot" he said scooting closer to Sakura.

"Says who?"

"Says me"

"I don't think so"

"Then don't think"

"But I want to think"

"You can't always get what you want"

Sakura sighed and unconsciously placed her head on Syaoran's shoulder. This took Syaoran by surprise but didn't push Sakura away.

'Warm…' Sakura thought. 'He's warm'

* * *

Back to Tomoyo and the others… 

"Ok! It's decided! We're going to dance to…"

* * *

Gurla: That's it! Yaaay! Syaoran and Eriol are back! 

Evil Gurla: Pathetic…

Gurla: _drools_

Evil Gurla: _shakes head_ R&R!! You know you want to… No Flames!


	6. Show Your Stuff

I just realized that it was not necessary to place a disclaimer on EVERY freaking page of this story… But… Oh well…

Disclaimer: If I did own Card Captor Sakura I would be freaking rich. Please notice the words **IF**! In short, I do not own it. I also don't own any song that the groups will dance to.

Aww… thanks for the reviews guys! _Sniffs_ I haven't been able to update much, the first week of school after the Christmas break has passed! So now I have time to update! Anyway… thanks again for the reviews! _Hugs you_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Last Chapter**_

_Up in the tree…_

"_Hey! This is my spot!" Sakura said pushing Syaoran away._

"_No… this is OUR spot" he said scooting closer to Sakura._

"_Says who?"_

"_Says me"_

"_I don't think so"_

"_Then don't think"_

"_But I want to think"_

"_You can't always get what you want"_

_Sakura sighed and unconsciously placed her head on Syaoran's shoulder. This took Syaoran by surprise but didn't push Sakura away._

'_Warm…' Sakura thought. 'He's warm'_

_Back to Tomoyo and the others…_

"_Ok! It's decided! We're going to dance to…"_

_**End Last Chapter Recap**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter V: Show your stuff**

6 days has passed since the "incident"…

Every single one who were to participate in the program, forced or not, actually they were all forced but… oh well… anyway… everyone was inside the Daidouji Mansion. Why you ask? Tomorrow the program will be held, and Tomoyo made costumes for everybody!

And now at the Daidouji Mansion;

"Ok everybody!" Tomoyo said in a bossy-professional manner. "Check time!" her tone changed into one of a military officer's.

The other 9 had sweatdrops on the back of their heads. They were all filed in one line, Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Syaoran, Takashi, Kazuki, Akira and Eriol. Tomoyo had a clipboard in one hand and a ball point pen in the other.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Uhm… Hai!" Sakura replied.

"Chiharu?"

"Yup!"

"Naoko?"

Naoko nodded.

"Rika?"

"Hai Tomoyo-chan"

"Li-kun?"

"Yeah whatever"

"Yamazaki-kun?"

"Did you know that military officers were really smart rich girls who…"

(G/N: _Looks at people who are glaring at her because of the military officers joke _Uhm… It was just a joke? But it is funny!... I think)

"When will you stop lying?!" Chiharu yelled.

Tomoyo cleared her throat. "Yamazaki-kun?"

Takashi sighed, "Hai!"

"Kobayashi-kun?"

"Ready"

"Akira?"

"Hey! When did you guys have a first name basis?" Eriol shouted.

Sakura and Akira smirked. Tomoyo was looking away.

"Anyway… Akira?"

"Of course **babe**"

Eriol had an evil… very evil glint in his eyes. What was going on in little Eriol's head… was this

_**Eriol's Imagination**_

"_Why you!" Eriol said as he tackled Akira and strangled him._

"_Eriol don't! I was just using Watanabe to make you jealous!" Tomoyo shrieked._

_Eriol stopped and stood up. "Really?!"_

"_Yes!" Tomoyo squeaked as she blushed and looked away._

"_Oh my dear Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol said as he kissed Tomoyo passionately_

_**End of Eriol's disturbed Imagination**_

"Hiiragizawa?"

"Why don't you just call me by my first name already?! And why don't I get a –kun like everyone else?!" Eriol pouted.

"Are you ready Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo asked a bit more demanding.

"Yes…" Eriol mumbled.

Akira chuckled while Sakura was still smirking. Eriol pouted cutely. Tomoyo shook her head.

"Ok everybody, your wardrobe is located at the Dining Room; it is placed in each one's respective chairs. Your "name tags/ids" are placed in your plates. Dinner will be served shortly. Please go on ahead. Sakura, kindly guide everyone to the Dining Room" Tomoyo said.

"Wow… You're so… what's the word?" Kazuki said.

"Beautiful?" Tomoyo said.

"Uh... err… well yes but no…"

"Cute?"

"Yes but no"

"Filthy rich?"

"Obviously… but no…"

Everybody except Tomoyo had millions of tiny sweatdrops on the back of their heads.

"I was actually going for Professional or organized or Business-like" Kazuki said as he scratched his head.

"Oh!" Tomoyo said. "Ok then! Sakura please lead them there! Ok?"

Sakura nodded.

By the way, they were in Tomoyo's Room just then. Sakura guided everybody to the Dining Room, everybody except…

"Akira what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked surprised.

(BG/N: _looks at ExT fans glaring at the two Gurlas who were expecting Eriol _Uhm… err… hehe?)

"I just wanted to talk to you Tomoyo-chan…" Akira said as he walked closer to Tomoyo.

(EG/N: I just realized that Akira is pretty close to Tomoyo and Sakura… Wondering why? Akira's a good guy in this fic REALLY! _gulps_)

"What is it Akira?" Tomoyo said ever so calmly.

(G/N: You got to hand it to her… A good guy is getting closer and closer to you and she's still calm? Hail Tomoyo! Who is Akira in Sakura and Tomoyo's life anyway?! What'll happen next? Read on!)

Akira smiled mischievously and kissed our little Tomoyo on the cheek. Tomoyo blushed faintly but it was unnoticeable. Soon enough, a scream was heard…

"ERIOL!?" Tomoyo shrieked bewildered. 'Did he just see that?'

Akira smirked and walked away making his way through the Daidouji Mansion…

(G/N: I wonder how he knows his way around that Mansion… Are you getting ANY of my hints?!! _Sighs_)

"I mean… Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo paused. "Did you just… well… see that?" she stammered.

"Yes…" Eriol said… a bit of pain and jealousy in his voice. 'How could you do this to me Tomoyo? And better yet… how can that Akira do this to me?' he thought.

"Well come on now Hiiragizawa, let's just go to the Dining Room together" Tomoyo smiled.

'She has the nerve to smile?' Eriol thought a bit mad. 'But I still… I still…'

"Alright" Eriol replied. "And it's Eriol"

"Maybe soon Hiiragizawa" she said.

Eriol smiled relieved. 'I'm getting to her' he thought, forgetting all about the Akira-kiss-Tomoyo thing.

* * *

At the Dining Room…

"I wonder where Watanabe, Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo are." Chiharu mumbled.

"Me too…" Rika said hearing what Chiharu said.

Sakura smirked evilly. Syaoran saw this and whispered into her ear.

"What's the deal?"

Sakura blushed as she felt Syaoran's hot breath, tickling her skin.

"Nothing!" Sakura squeaked.

"I'm back!" Akira said as he sat down in his chair.

"Where were you Akira?" Takashi asked as he toyed with his "name tag/id".

"Nowhere…" Akira smirked. Sakura saw this and smirked as well.

'Something is REALLY wrong here' Syaoran thought.

Soon enough Tomoyo and Eriol arrived.

"And where have YOU been?" Chiharu asked/demanded as she eyed the two.

Eriol just glared at Akira while he smiled back. Tomoyo sweatdropped as he saw Eriol glare at Akira and Sakura smirking. 'We should really tell them what's happening between us' she thought.

"Around?" Tomoyo said uncertain.

Akira blushed as he glanced at Tomoyo time to time which didn't go unnoticed by Eriol and Rika.

'What is freaking going on?' Eriol thought. 'I thought Akira has the hots for Rika! Not Tomoyo!'

'Akira's blushing? Blushing because of… Tomoyo?' Rika thought. 'Why?!'

Sakura saw this and instantly her smirk turned into a frown. 'What the hell is Akira doing? He's going too far! Rika's going to get hurt!'

Syaoran saw Sakura frown at Akira. 'Why did she frown? Is she jealous?'

(E/G: I know you hate me now… But anyway… On with the story… Hehehe… A lot of questions are unanswered right? Hehehe... Don't hate me or my other counterpart… we have a use for those questions though… MUHAHAHAHAHA!)

* * *

The day of the Program…

"Is everybody ready?!" Tomoyo questioned.

A chorus of yes was heard.

"Wait a minute… Where's Sakura and Akira?!" Tomoyo asked worried.

'Yeah… where are they? If Akira touched one hair on Sakura…' Syaoran thought.

'First name basis… hmph!' Eriol thought.

'Sakura and Akira alone?' Rika thought.

'This really has gone too far guys' Tomoyo thought.

Soon enough, in came an Akira and Sakura with messy hair and disheveled clothes.

(G/N: They didn't do THAT people! EEWWW!! _Hits you with a mallet_)

'What the? Tell me they didn't do THAT!' Syaoran thought hopefully.

'There he goes again…' Eriol thought.

'Sakura and Akira?!' Rika thought disappointed.

Tomoyo cleared her throat and glared at the trying-to-be-innocent couple.

"Ok since we're all here... let's start the program!" Miss Aya declared not noticing two of her students who had messy hair and disheveled clothes. "So the girls go first! Hurry up girls and change into your wardrobe!" Miss Aya said as she pushed the girls into the dressing room.

When the girls were gone Syaoran and Eriol immediately glared at Akira. Akira was combing his hair and straightening his clothes.

"Where were you and Sakura?" Syaoran asked icily.

Akira smirked. "It's Kinomoto to you Syaoran"

Syaoran growled. "Whatever Akira… can you explain why you guys were late and how you looked back there?"

"Well… you see Sakura tackled me… and then I tackled her back… then we messed up each other's hair… and then well… so on and so forth" Akira said as he scratched his head.

'What a relief!' Syaoran sighed. "Oh…"

But Eriol was still glaring at Akira… "Who are you in Sakura and Tomoyo's life anyway?!" Eriol asked icily.

Akira sighed in defeat. "Ok… I'll tell you… I'm actually--" he was interrupted when Sakura flew out of the dressing room and accidentally crash into Syaoran.

"HHHOOOEEE!!!"

"ACK!"

Sakura was on top of Syaoran with her eyes closed. Syaoran had a faint blush on his cheeks, his eyes wide open. Sakura slowly opened her eyes… and she saw who she crashed to. Syaoran blushed even more when he realized what Sakura was wearing.

"Uhm…" Sakura mumbled.

"Err…" Syaoran muttered.

"Ano…" Sakura mumbled. "Gomen ne"

"It's ok…" Syaoran said as he smiled faintly.

"Gomen ne Li-kun" Sakura repeated clearer.

'Did she just call me Li-kun? **–kun**?!' he thought.

(G/N: If some didn't know, -kun is a grave suffix added to names of people to show how deep their relationship is or how close they are. Li-kun is fine but if it was Syaoran-kun, it would signify a deeper relationship because of the first name basis plus the suffix)

"You see… they opened the door then they pushed me…" she mumbled. "I didn't expect to crash into you" Sakura continued. "It all happened so fast! Blame it on those daughters of Satan!"

Syaoran chuckled as he absent-mindedly caressed Sakura's cheek making their hearts beat quickly. "It's quite alright" he smiled.

His amber eyes gazed into her emerald eyes. Making him realize how beautiful they were. 'Emerald Green… Green eyes… what a coincidence that her eye color is the same as my favorite color' he thought.

'Why is he staring at my eyes?' she thought as she too gazed into his amber pools… she felt like drowning in them. 'They're beautiful… wild… they are simply… breath-taking' she thought.

"KAWAII!" a loud squeal erupted from Tomoyo who was holding her video camera and filming it all.

Syaoran tried to stand up but couldn't… 'What the…' He then realized that Sakura was still on top of him. Their bodies closer than ever; 'So that's why I felt so warm inside' he thought.

Sakura too realized that she was still on top of Syaoran and couldn't manage to hide her blush. She stood up immediately and brushed off the dirt from her clothes. Syaoran stood up as well, blushing too, and straightened his clothes. Sakura turned to Syaoran and bowed.

"I'm really sorry Li-san" Sakura said politely.

'Now it's Li-san? What happened to the –kun?!' Syaoran felt like crying there and then.

"I told you it was alright!" Syaoran said icily with no emotion whatsoever.

Sakura was taken aback by the iciness of his voice and the glare he was giving her, 'Was it something I said?' she thought. 'He's scary when he's mad'… 'What happened to the Syaoran a while ago?'

"Are you ok Sakura?" Akira asked as he stood in front of Sakura.

"I'm alright Akira, thanks for worrying" Sakura said.

"Why shouldn't I worry? You're very important to me Sakura!" Akira said and whispered the last part so that Sakura would be the only one to hear, but unknown to them Syaoran heard too.

'Important?' Syaoran thought. He felt like he was stabbed by a knife a thousand times. 'Why? Why… Akira? Why? Why is she important to you?' he thought.

"Girls you're up! Do good out there!" a 9th grader girl who seemed to be the assistant for the program ushered the girls towards the stage.

"Break a leg out there guys!" Takashi and Kazuki yelled.

"Do your best!" Akira clapped.

"You can do it!" Eriol whistled.

But Syaoran just stood there… "Sakura…" he whispered. "I… I… I believe in you"

* * *

"Everybody a bunch of 8th graders will present dance numbers for your entertainment! So Tomoeda Junior High and High School Departments, let's welcome them!" the announcer well announced. DUH! A loud applause was heard and a bunch of whistles here and there.

_(Intro music)_

Three figures were standing on the stage.

_(Lights come on)_

The stage look like the downtown are in some alley way.

Sakura, Naoko and Rika now can be seen. Sakura was wearing tight red jeans, a pink bra and a red blazer with chains attached to it. Some parts of her hair were curled. Naoko had contact lens on; she was wearing a long sleeved pink blouse with a red vest. She was also wearing tight red jeans. Her hair had no clips/etc. attached to it. And Rika was also wearing a pink bra that is unnoticeable and a red blazer, but there were no chains attached to it, instead there was a butterfly/flower. Her hair was all curled. Sakura was at the right part, Naoko at the Center and Rika on the left.

A loud applause and whistles were heard. Backstage, Syaoran, Akira and Kazuki were drooling while the other girls got ready.

_Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)_

_OOOh  
I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to  
Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do  
After I done everything that you asked me  
Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you  
Moved so fast baby now I can't find you_

Sakura exited the stage leaving Naoko and Rika to do their stuff.

_OOOh  
I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you  
All that talk but it seems like it can't come through  
All them lies like you could satisfy me,  
Now I see where believing you got me  
Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me_

_Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)_

Rika and Naoko exit the stage and in come 3 different figures.

_(Lights come on)_

It was Sakura, Chiharu and Tomoyo. Sakura had a different wardrobe from a while ago; she was wearing a jacket that ended up after her chest. It had pink/black/white sleeves and a yellow "body", only one button was fastened revealing a pink bra. She was wearing baggy black pants with chains. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail. Chiharu was wearing a white bra, with a white/black jacket that ended up after her chest, no buttons fastened. She was wearing short red shorts. And her hair was tied up into two ponytails at the sides of her head. Tomoyo was wearing a white long sleeved leather jacket, zipped up, with tight white leather pants. Her straight hair was let down, she was wearing a white/black hat and a chain was used as her belt. Sakura at the right, Chiharu at the middle and Tomoyo at the left.

Another loud applause was heard and a lot of whistles too.

_OOOh  
Two things I don't like when I tryin' to get my groove  
Is a partna that meets me only half way and just can't prove  
Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim  
Need a lifeguard and I need protection  
So put it on me deep in the right direction_

_OOOh  
You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you  
You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue  
Didn't mama teach you to give affection?  
You're the difference of a man and an adolescent  
It ain you boo, so get tha steppin'  
_

Sakura exits the stage and Rika and Naoko enter it. They come face to face with Chiharu and Tomoyo.

_  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)_

_Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)_

Chiharu and Naoko exit the stage, leaving Tomoyo and Rika.

_  
If you can't make me say OOO  
Like the beat of this drum  
Why you ask for some and you really want none  
If you can't make me say OOO  
Like the beat of this groove_

_You don't have no business in this here's your papers  
Baby you are dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed_

The last two exit the stage and after a few minutes 5 figures entered. It was the girls, Sakura had a different wardrobe again, she had a red bra and a brown fur cloth connected covering her right chest. She had black leather gloves and her hair was curled like in the first part. Naoko and Rika were wearing there wardrobe in the first part and Chiharu and Tomoyo were wearing theirs on the second part. Sakura was in the middle, Naoko on the right, Rika on the left. Tomoyo on the left, Chiharu on the right, creating a V-formation.

_Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)_

_Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)_

A loud applause was heard and a bunch of "ENCORE!"… The boys backstage went wide-eyed and were drooling.

* * *

"Wasn't that fantastic?!" the announcer said. "Now, another number from the 8th grade!" the announcer said. A loud applause was heard. The 5 exited the stage "Break a leg guys!" they winked. Sakura blushed as she saw Syaoran staring at her, as well for the other girls. I mean, when they're crush/boyfriend in the case of Naoko, are staring at them.

Miss Aya pushed the 5 boys towards the stage. "Show your stuff!" she whispered.

The stage looked like they were inside the club complete with the lights, bartender and some girls.

Syaoran was wearing a long white hoodie and black baggy pants with chains; he had a black cap on which was tilted a little to the side. He was leaning on the bar. Eriol had contact lens on, he had a blue bandana on and midnight blue baggy pants, he was standing with a girl he didn't know. Takashi was leaning on the wall, he was wearing a white visor and a white jersey with a "LIAR" and 16 on the back, and he had grey baggy pants with multiple chains. Kazuki was holding an empty bottle of beer in his right hand sitting on one of the chairs. Kazuki's hair was tied into a ponytail like old times but he was also wearing a blue bandana, he had white baggy pants, and he was wearing a white wife beater. He had on a silver necklace. Akira had two girls under his arms. Akira had a silver earring on and a silver necklace too. He had on a red visor tilted to the right and an unbuttoned and tucked out white long sleeved polo and grey baggy cargo pants.

(G/N: BLING-BLING! Hehehe… Sorry to interrupt, but the blue bandana, in our country is called a "rag" it is used to represent in which frat you are. In this case, the blue "rag" is for CRIP or Christians Rest In Peace… is wife beater the right term?)

_A Town's Down!_

_Yeah, Ok! Lil' Jon!_

The boys start to move towards the center. And the lights focus on the center. When the girls saw who were supposed to dance they were screaming and out of nowhere took out posters and banners praising the 5.

_Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah _

_I'm in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil V-I, keep it down on the low key, cause you know how it feels.  
I said shorty she was checkin up on me, from the game she was spittin my ear you'd think that she knew me.  
So we decided to chill_

A blonde 8th grader girl went up to the five boys, winked at Syaoran and made that "come-here" gesture with her index finger. This made Sakura… well… mad.

(G/N: Hehehe… Uhm… Jealousy is equal to love?)

_Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin like she's ready to blow!  
(Watch Out!, Watch Out!)  
She saying come get me, come get me,  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said baby lets go,  
When I told her I said_

Syaoran followed her to the dance floor, because it was what they practiced. This girl actually was his cousin and she owed him a big favor for patching things up with her current boyfriend.

_Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down to come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Cause if my girl new it'd be best to hold me  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:_

_Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah_

Cousin left Syaoran on the dance floor and went her way to Akira and Takashi.

_Shes all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,  
Cause she's ready to leave.  
Now I gotta keep it real now, cause on a one-to-ten she's a certified twenty, and that just aint me._

_Cause I do know if I take that chance just where is it gonna lead,  
But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.  
The way she getting low!  
I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.  
She asked for one more dance and I'm  
Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?   
And I said_

Again, she left the dance floor and made her way to Kazuki.

_Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down to come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Cause if my girl new it'd be best to hold me  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:_

_Luda!  
_

Then lastly, she went to Eriol but for only a short time. Then she completely left the stage, like everybody else, excluding the 5 boys.

_  
Watch out!  
My outfit's ridiculous, In the club lookin' so conspicuous.   
And Rowl! These women al on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.  
Forget about the game I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get em in they birthday suits.  
So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes.  
I left the jag and I took the roles, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol.  
How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,   
Lets drank you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double d's.  
Me and Ush once more and we leave em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say_

The boys were doing there own stuff; CRIP walk, Blood walk, NST walk, RDF and others.

(BG/N: I do not own any of those fraternities… but I do have a CRIP rag though I'm not really a member… I also know the letterings! WOOHOO! It rocks that my best friend is a CRIP.)

_Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down to come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Cause if my girl new it'd be best to hold me  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:_

_Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the rhythm make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Ursher got the voice make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the rhythm make ya booty go (clap) _

_a let me see you do tha A town star  
a do the A town star   
and do the muscle  
and do the muscle  
and do the muscle   
and do the muscle  
a thunderr clap hey  
a thunderr clap hey   
a thunderr clap hey  
a thunderr clap hey  
and rock away   
rock away  
rock away  
rock away  
and turn!!_

Girls were screaming their heads off raising home made banners and posters. A loud applause erupted.

(G/N: WOW… this is long… and there's one more song and a bunch of descriptions more! _Sighs_)

"WOW! Are the students from the 8th grade all this handsome and beautiful?" the announcer asked sincerely interested.

The 5 boys made their way backstage to change again meeting the girls with different wardrobes as well.

"You did great!" Sakura squealed as she "unconsciously" hugged Syaoran.

Syaoran blushed as Sakura hugged him. He was speechless so he just returned the hug.

"Thanks" he whispered to her ear. Hearing this, Sakura snapped out of her trance and realized that she and Syaoran were hugging. She blushed and pulled away.

Syaoran was about to say something but he was pulled away by Akira. "Come on lover boy, we still need to change" Akira said.

Sakura mouthed thanks to Akira.

* * *

"And now everybody!" the announcer said. "Next will be the grand finale!"

A louder applause was heard due to the presentations earlier.

_My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies  
Not my goodies!  
_

The stage looked like a candy store. Sakura was licking a cherry lollipop; her hair was in two pigtails. She had a white bra on, and a pastel pink see-through sweater. She was wearing white leather pants. Beside her were Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika. Tomoyo was wearing a denim mini skirt and a sleeveless light purple blouse with a collar and it was zipped all up. Her hair was tucked in her hat. Chiharu's hair was still in two ponytails but she had a visor on. She had a white blouse on and a denim jacket. She was wearing jeans. Naoko had shades on, her hair was curled. She had on a light blue long sleeved blouse and short denim shorts. Rika's hair was braided. She was wearing a tight yellow blouse that ended up just before her navel. And she had short white shorts.

They walk out of the "store" one by one. Sakura bumped into Syaoran… then he checked her out. Syaoran was wearing a forest green visor and a white jersey with "Li Clan" and 13 on the back. He was wearing dark green baggy pants that almost looked black with chains.

(G/N: Really, it only seems long because of the descriptions)

Sakura glared at him. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko giggled, but glared as well when 4 figures started to enter the stage. First up was Eriol, he was wearing his glasses. He was wearing a long grey sweater that ended up just before his knees and black cargo pants. Takashi was wearing a red fisherman's hat, a white jersey that had red outlines, and white baggy pants. Kazuki had a pair of shades on and was wearing an unbuttoned navy blue polo with nothing underneath and grey baggy pants, last but not least, Akira wore a grey tight shirt, white cargo pants, and a white visor tilted to the side.

_  
I got a sick reputation for handlin broads  
All I need is me a few seconds or more.  
And in my rap  
Tell valet to bring my 'Lac  
And I ain't comin back  
So you can put a car right there.  
I'm the truth  
And ain't got nothin' to prove.  
An you can ask anybody  
Cuz they seen me do it.  
Barracades, I run right through 'em  
I'm used to 'em.  
Throw all the dirt you want it's no use.  
You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room  
On her back pickin' out baskets of fruit.  
(I love you boo)  
Yeah freaky petey love you too.  
Ha Ha  
You know how I do.._

_You may look at me and think that I'm  
Just a young girl  
But I'm not just a young girl.  
Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:  
Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it._

_I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mad cause I talk about them.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh_

_Just because you drive a Benz  
I'm not goin home with you.  
You won't get no nookie or the cookies  
I'm no rookie.  
And still I'm  
Sexy, independent  
I ain't wit' it so you already know.  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it  
You think you're slick  
Tryna hit  
But I'm not dumb  
I'm not bein too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it_

_I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mad cause I talk about them.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh_

_So damn hot but so young.  
Still got milk on ya tongue  
Slow down lil one  
And you ain't got it all  
Hey shawty  
You think you bad but you ain't bad  
I'll show you what bad is.  
Bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest.  
I been workin' at it since I came to this planet  
And I ain't quite there yet but I'm gettin' better at it.  
Matter of fact,  
Lemme tell it to you one mo' again  
All I got to do is tell a girl who I am (Petey!)  
Ain't naa chick in here dat I can't have  
Bada boom bada bam ba bam!_

_You're insinuating that I'm hot  
But these goodies boy are not  
Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top.  
No you can't call me later  
And I don't want your number.  
I'm not changin' stories  
Just respect the play I'm callin'._

_I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mad cause I talk about them.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh_

_I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mad cause I talk about them.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh  
Uh...Yeah...Uh...Yeah Uh Uh Uh_

The group was given a standing ovation, a bunch of loud whistles and screams from the boy's fan girls. Everybody smiled at the audience before bowing and exiting the stage.

"You guys did fantastic, great, superb, wonderful, outstanding, stupendous—" Miss Aya squealed as she met up with her 10 students.

Everybody sweatdropped thinking all the same thing… 'Is she really a teacher?'

'Maybe she's an undercover agent finding superstars or something?' Sakura sweatdropped.

'Maybe she's an undercover agent finding superstars!!! Oh my! I'm making Sakura more clothes!' Tomoyo got all starry-eyed.

'Maybe she's an alien from outer space…' Kazuki thought.

'Maybe she's the reincarnation of a beautiful lady who lost her love when she died…' Naoko thought.

'Why do I feel like I've met her before?' Akira thought.

(BG/N: You have to take in all their thoughts… nothing is what is seems…)

* * *

Gurla: DAMN! That was LONG!!!

Evil Gurla: _gasps _I never heard you swear before!

Gurla: Well now you did…

Evil Gurla: WOW! You can be so cold!

Gurla: Whatever…

Evil Gurla: You're grumpy too…

Gurla: _glares at E.G. _R&R No flames! I hope you liked it!! It took me a very, very long time to complete this chapter… with all the descriptions and all! Oh and the end was a rush… sorry about that… I also haven't been able to update because I have tons of school work! _Eyes pile of notebooks and homework_


	7. Chuckles and Giggles

A thing that says that I don't own Card Captor Sakura is a Disclaimer… Now you know.

Thanks again for the reviews!!! Oh and the question if Akira is related to Sakura and Tomoyo? Sorry! I can't tell! I've swore an oath to my made-up fan fiction society that I should never tell what happens next! But I can tell you one thing… Uhm… wait for the next chapters?

Oh and did I mention that 16 is my favorite number?! Yaaay! Oh and I'm sorry if I won't be able to update as much due to my school work and now my other 2 fanfics… so… Gomen nasai!

* * *

_**Last Chapter**_

_The group was given a standing ovation, a bunch of loud whistles and screams from the boy's fan girls. Everybody smiled at the audience before bowing and exiting the stage._

"_You guys did fantastic, great, superb, wonderful, outstanding, stupendous—" Miss Aya squealed as she met up with her 10 students._

_Everybody sweatdropped thinking all the same thing… 'Is she really a teacher?'_

'_Maybe she's an undercover agent finding superstars or something?' Sakura sweatdropped._

'_Maybe she's an undercover agent finding superstars!!! Oh my! I'm making Sakura more clothes!' Tomoyo got all starry-eyed._

'_Maybe she's an alien from outer space…' Kazuki thought._

'_Maybe she's the reincarnation of a beautiful lady who lost her love when she died…' Naoko thought._

'_Why do I feel like I've met her before?' Akira thought._

_**End Last Chapter Recap**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter VI: Chuckles and Giggles**

Sakura was walking along the streets of Tomoeda. It was two days after the program which was Friday, which means it was a Sunday. After the walk she found herself at Penguin Park.

"Syaoran…" she whispered as she sat down on a swing. She started swinging back and forth. "Syaoran…" she whispered again… her voice full of gentleness… and… do I dare say it? Her voice full of love…

"Yeah?" Syaoran's voice answered.

"Hoe?" Sakura said shocked. 'What is he doing here?!' she thought.

"I mean… err… you were saying my name…" Syaoran said but didn't dare look at Sakura.

Sakura realized her mistake. 'Uh-oh… I called him Syaoran!' she thought. She cleared her throat. "Uhm… what are you doing here?" she asked out loud.

Syaoran smirked finally looking at her. "Nothing really…But what are you doing here saying my name over and over again?" he asked.

Sakura blushed but then turned red with anger and embarrassment. "Why you…" she started dangerously. In a flash, she got up from the swing and chased Syaoran.

"Come back here Syaoran!" she screamed.

"Come and get me Sakura!" he yelled back. "If you can…" he winked.

Sakura blushed but started to gain on him. Finally she tackled him.

-THUD!- Sakura and Syaoran were blushing. Sakura was on top of Syaoran, Sakura embarrassed… Syaoran… Syaoran… happy?!

Syaoran chuckled causing Sakura to giggle. Somehow she wanted to stay like this forever. Soon enough their chuckles and giggles died out.

Syaoran tapped Sakura's nose. "You called me… Syaoran…" he whispered.

Sakura blushed and then she smiled slyly and tapped Syaoran's nose too. "But you called me Sakura…" she whispered as well.

Syaoran chuckled. "Uhm… Kinomoto… err… can I… call you by your first name?" he stammered.

'Of course! I've waited so long…' she thought. "Uhm… only if I can call you Syaoran!" she giggled.

"Deal!" he chuckled and Sakura giggled.

Soon Sakura petals were flying all over the park, some landing on the couple. Sakura was still on top of Syaoran. Minutes passed and Sakura got off Syaoran… A gust of wind went pass them making Sakura shiver. Syaoran smiled and took off his jacket and placed it on Sakura.

"Thanks Syaoran" she said.

They were both sitting down on the grass watching the sunset.

"Syaoran…" Sakura mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm… can I ask you something?"

"Well I don't think I have a choice do I?" he chuckled.

"Mou Syaoran!" she said as she swatted him playfully on the arm.

Syaoran chuckled once more.

"So Syaoran… why did you leave anyway?" she asked quietly.

Syaoran stiffened which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. "I had to take care of family matters…"

"Oh…" she said. 'I know there's more but…'

"Come on Sakura… let's go… it's getting dark…" he said as he stood up and stretched out his hand to Sakura.

She took it and stood up as well.

"I'm walking you home" Syaoran said. As he guided Sakura out of the park hand in hand.

Sakura blushed. 'He's holding my hand…' she thought. Suddenly he stopped and scratched his head with his other hand.

"What's wrong Syaoran?" she asked.

He smiled sheepishly. "I don't know where your house is…" he answered cutely.

Sakura giggled as she started to walk again, now guiding Syaoran to her home.

(G/N: Did I mention they are still holding hands?)

* * *

Finally they reached the Kinomoto Residence, they were at the doorstep. 

"Thanks for walking me home Syaoran…" she whispered.

"It was my pleasure…" he winked making Sakura blush.

Sakura pressed the doorbell and at the other side, two voices were heard.

"Mou! Touya-kun get the door!" a female voice said cutely.

"If that isn't Sakura then I'm going to call the police!" a male voice said gruffly.

Sakura sweatdropped. 'That's onii-chan' she thought.

Suddenly the door was opened. "Kaijuu!" a 16-year old boy appeared at the door. He had slightly messy black hair and brown eyes.

His eyes suddenly got attached to Syaoran. "And who is this?" he asked gruffly.

"This is Syaoran Li, he's my…"

"Touya-kun! Who's at the door?!" the voice a while ago asked. Suddenly a girl with long brown hair and amber eyes came in view.

Sakura raised and eyebrow while Touya blushed faintly.

"Oh hello! You're Sakura right?" the girl smiled brightly. "YOU ARE SO KAWAII!" she squealed as she hugged Sakura.

Touya cleared his throat. "Nakuru…"

Nakuru stopped hugging Sakura then turned to Touya. "Oh Touya-kun! You know you're the most Kawaii for me!" she said as she glomped on Touya.

"Get off me!" he choked as he tried to push her away from him.

Sakura giggled and Syaoran cleared his throat.

Nakuru stopped and turned to Sakura and Syaoran. "Oh hello… I'm Nakuru Akizuki, by the way! I'm your onii-chan's girlfriend!" she smiled slyly.

Touya choked on his own saliva. "I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND AKIZUKI!" he yelled blushing.

* * *

Gurla: Ehehehehe! 

Evil Gurla: R&R PLEASE!!! NO FLAMES!


	8. Here She Comes

Disclaimer: Alam naman na siguro ng lahat na hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang Card Captor Sakura.

_Sweatdrops _The music was for the dancing parts… err… "Mou"… is not a word… that's what I think… I just use it as an expression…. It is more on the lines of "Hey"… The last chapter was just for the avid fans of SxS…. So please don't hate me because of this chapter… _gulps_

_Wails_ Guys I feel so bad! I lost my rank! I feel so ashamed!!! _cries_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter VII: Here SHE Comes**

Kinomoto Residence

Sakura Kinomoto or a girl who has the same name as hers was sleeping soundlessly in her bed. She had very messy hair, well you could see how messy it was if she wasn't covered in multiple layers of blankets and pillows.

"KAIJUU!" Touya yelled from downstairs. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Sakura didn't hear anything. So Touya did what every pesky brother would do.

"SAKURA… SYAORAN LI WANTS TO WALK TO SCHOOL WITH YOU!"

Soon… a loud audible groan was heard… a couple of footsteps… the shower turning on… the rumples of fabric… and footsteps descending on the stairs…

"Where is he?" Sakura asked, oblivious of the smirk on his brother's face.

"Where is who?" Touya asked.

"Uhm… Syaoran?" Sakura whispered.

"What are you talking about Kaijuu?" Touya smirked.

"Why you…" Sakura started to inch dangerously closer to Touya … She was interrupted in her path when she heard the doorbell… "I'll get it…" she mumbled.

Sakura opened the door…

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Nakuru squealed as she pinched Sakura's cheek.

"Ohayo…" Sakura smiled slyly. "Onee-chan…" she said loud enough for Touya to hear and choke on his coffee. But Nakuru was unaffected.

"So what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I want to invite your onii-chan to walk with me to school!" she said happily.

"He'd love to!" Sakura said loudly again. "I'm sorry but I have to go now… I'm late…" she said.

"That's great! Take care Sakura-chan!" Nakuru winked at Sakura before entering the house.

"Hello Touya…" Nakuru said calmly, surprising Touya.

"Hey…" he mumbled. 'Aren't you going to glomp on me or anything?' he asked himself.

"Touya… how long have we known each other?" she asked as she sat down beside him on the couch.

Touya raised an eyebrow to this. "Uhm… since we were 5…" he said.

Nakuru nodded her head. "Yeah… we've known each other for 11 years…" she said sadly.

"What's the problem Akizuki?" he asked, sincerely concerned.

"One, you never told me you had a baby sister… Two, you still call me Akizuki… three, you only let me come to the house when no one is around and four…" she paused. "I got to go… and you should too… You're going to be late" she said still maintaining the calm look in her face and voice.

She quietly stood up and walked towards the door. 'And four… don't you feel anything towards me?' she thought. 'Because I do…'

Touya just stared at the descending figure of Nakuru before realizing the time, quickly, he ran after her…

'What's up with her?' he thought. 'She's different…'

* * *

Tomoeda Junior High

"Sakura is going to be late… AGAIN…" Tomoyo mumbled as she eyed the empty desk of her friend.

"Well that's Kinomoto for you…" Eriol mumbled.

"Sakura should change her bad habits…" Syaoran said.

Tomoyo and Eriol eyed Syaoran, amused.

"When did YOU start calling Sakura by her first name?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran blushed and looked away. Akira hearing the conversation smirked knowingly.

Eriol was about to open his mouth to say something but a loud thud was heard and in came a Sakura who was exhausted. She changed her expression when she saw the four…

'What a life saver!' Syaoran sighed.

"Ohayo Tomoyo! Ohayo Hiiragizawa! Ohayo Akira! Ohayo Syaoran!" Sakura smiled as she sat down on her desk, oblivious to the looks she got from Tomoyo, Eriol and Akira.

'Or maybe not…' Syaoran sighed again.

The bell rang signaling the start of their classes…

'Now THAT is a life saver' he thought.

"Ok class… quiet down now…" Miss Aya said as she entered the classroom. "Class, we have another exchange student joining us…" she said as she stressed the word "another"…

The class broke into a fit of giggles, chuckles and sighs. I mean… when the three first exchange students were that hot… what would you expect?

The noises immediately stopped when a girl with long raven hair and ruby red eyes stepped into the classroom. She seemed to be finding something.

"Please introduce yourself" Miss Aya said.

"Hello, I am Meiling Li, I am Syaoran Li's cousin and fiancée!" she smiled.

Sakura and Tomoyo's faces faulted.

Syaoran immediately stood up "I am not your fiancé Meiling! You're my EX-fiancée! Get it? EX!" he said as he pointed an accusing finger to her.

"Whatever Syao-kun! You still love me!" she smirked.

Aya-sensei cleared her throat. "Li you can sit beside Daidouji" she said. "Daidouji, please raise your hand…"

* * *

Lunch Time

"Meiling… get off me!" Syaoran choked out.

They were beneath the cherry blossom tree where the group hung out. Meiling was currently "attached" to Syaoran's arm.

"NO WAY SYAO-KUN! JUST SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME AND EVERYTHING WILL BE OK!" she squealed.

Syaoran, being the quick thinker that he is, whispered… "Alright… I love you…"

Meiling squealed. "Syaoran said that he loves me!" she jumped around.

Sakura, who just arrived, gasped. "Uhm… I have to go… bye…" she mumbled as she turned around, ignoring the calls she got from her friends and enemy. 'Darn you Li' she thought angrily as she ran away from the cherry blossom tree.

"Sakura wait!" Syaoran called.

"It's Kinomoto to you Li!" she yelled back icily.

* * *

Tomoeda High

"Akizuki… wait up!" Touya yelled as he squeezed his way through the crowds of students.

Nakuru didn't turn around… she didn't react… she just kept walking.

Touya growled… 'What's wrong with her?!!' he thought angrily. 'She's been avoiding me all day!'

He quickly pushed the people blocking his path and ran towards the girl he had known since his childhood. But he didn't expect to see what he saw…

"Takeshi!" Nakuru squealed as she glomped on a boy who had dark auburn hair and gold eyes.

'She only does that to me...' he thought angrily. 'How dare that boy...'

"Nakuru get off me already!" he choked out.

'He called her Nakuru...'

Touya felt his heart being twisted, letting each drop of blood ooze out… losing each drop of love he felt.

"Takeshi-kun you are super kawaii!" she squealed as she hugged the boy tightly.

"Err… you're super kawaii too Nakuru-chan…" he stammered.

Touya couldn't take it no more… he turned around and angrily stomped away.

Sakura couldn't believe Syaoran could do that to her.

But one thing is sure for these two siblings…

'Why do I feel so hurt?' they thought.

* * *

Gurla: _gulps_ ahehehe… uhm… surprise? 

Evil Gurla: MUHAHAHAHA!

Gurla: R&R please! No Flames!


	9. Jealousy Strikes

_Sweatdrops_ Yo guys… err… am I really evil? Anyways… I didn't describe the dances because I was lazy! Gomen nasai! But If you really wanted to know how they danced… couldn't you just watch the music video? _Smiles cutely_ Oh and about the part where why Syaoran was at penguin park and blah, blah, blah… I'm going to answer those questions in this chapter… err… I think _scratches head_

Oh and thanks for the reviews! I really, really, really appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Jealousy Strikes**

After Sakura angrily stomped away that lunch…

"Damn Meiling…" Syaoran grumbled as he punched the wall that he was previously leaning on.

"Everything was fine… considering that day in the park…" he sighed.

_**Flashback**_

_Syaoran was casually reading a magazine on the benches of Penguin Park. He was interrupted when he heard footsteps._

"_Syaoran…" a female voice said._

_Syaoran immediately looked up. 'Did somebody just call me?' he asked himself. He shook his head thinking it would get rid of his thoughts._

"_Syaoran…." it repeated._

_Syaoran, annoyed, stood up. Not only did the person disturb his alone time, she was calling him by his first name. He quietly paced towards the source of the voice; surprised that the source of the voice was a familiar girl with long auburn locks._

_**End Flashback**_

(G/N: Well now you know, and to further explain, Sakura was in a daze so she didn't notice Syaoran. Question answered! But about Sakura calling his name… Hmmm… Wait… I'm getting something _rubs temples_ Oh yeah! I got it!)

* * *

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered as she tightened her grip on the part of her uniform, as if it would lessen the hurt in her heart. 

(G/N: Argh! You know what I mean!? I mean I do it a lot of time, when I'm hurt…)

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to…" she trailed off as a new batch of tears formed in her eyes, waiting for each one's release.

She laughed coldly as if the pain she felt would go along with it. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to think of him that time in the park…"

She sighed. "And the fact that I was whispering his first name makes it worse…"

She wiped her tears. She opened the faucet and got a handful of water and splashed it on her face. She felt refreshed… but the fact still remains that deep inside she was hurt… and still is hurt…

"And finally… I can't believe that I even thought that I lov—like him…" she whispered as she eyed herself in the mirror. A droplet of water made its way down on her face… was it a tear, or just plain water?

"I can't believe I'm wasting my tears on someone like him…" she whispered.

'But Sakura….' A voice sounded in her head.

She shook her head vigorously, trying not to listen to the voice in her head, which sounded weirdly like her own.

* * *

"It's your entire fault you darn Touya!" Touya said as he kicked the soccer ball fiercely. 

(G/N: Hey! Don't ask me how he got there! Just think of it as… err… fan fiction magic? Hehehe… Oh and he's in the soccer field… man would I be stupid If I made him kick a soccer ball in class or inside the school!)

"You let her fall out of your grasp!" he whispered as he ran to the net, only to be in the presence of Yukito Tsukishiro, the famous goalie of Tomoeda High. He and Touya are the best of friends, but they didn't have much time to hang out because of their… I mean Yukito's girlfriend and Touya's… err… friend.

"Who fell out of your grasp Touya? Yukito asked.

"Nakuru…" Touya said.

This reply made Yukito stop and raise an eyebrow. "Hmm… So you finally call her by her first name…" he said.

This made Touya stop as well. "No!" was his hasty reply. "Actually… She's been avoiding me today…" he mumbled, still loud enough for Yukito to hear.

Yukito, feeling sympathy towards his friend patted him on the back. "I'm sure she has her reasons Touya…" he said.

"That's actually it… I think I do know her reasons…" he whispered.

"She's seeing someone…" he continued as he stubbornly stopped his tears from flowing.

Yukito was taken aback. The famous Nakuru Akizuki who has the reputation of glomping only on Touya, or who glomps mostly on Touya; is seeing or glomping on someone else? Now that is weird…

"Are you sure?" Yukito asked.

Touya was about to shake his head, but when his gaze caught a certain brown-haired girl and dark auburn-haired boy walking together; he stiffly nodded his head.

"Man… sorry…" Yukito said as he tossed the soccer ball towards Touya, who expertly caught it.

"So up for a game?" Yukito asked. "You know… to let go of all those pent up emotions of yours?"

"What do you mean emotions?!" Touya replied defensively. "But a game sounds nice…" he sighed.

* * *

"Mou Takeshi!" Nakuru pouted. 

"Sorry Nakuru…" Takeshi sheepishly replied. "I mean… I can't help teasing my dear cousin can I?" he replied as he pinched her cheek.

"Mou Takeshi! I am not a child for you to be pinching my cheeks!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know…" he smiled. "But really… I love your reaction when I tease you to your one and only Touya Kinomoto…" he said nonchalantly.

Nakuru blushed immensely. "Takeshi… even though you are my cousin and the fact that you're like a twin brother I never had, I am still capable of strangling you with my own bare hands!" she replied dangerously.

Takeshi put up his two hands in the air, feigning a defense position. "Please don't!" he pretended to shiver.

"Takeshi… would you stop mocking me already!" she said as she turned away, only to cause her gaze to lock on a certain black-haired boy playing on the soccer field with Yukito.

"Takeshi… I have to go" she mumbled as she pointed to the two boys playing on the field.

Takeshi smirked as he saw who his cousin was pointing to. "Sure… now make me proud and be sure to present me with nieces and nephews when you come back!" he yelled as he ran away quickly from a flushed Nakuru.

* * *

Yukito stopped and stiffened when he was staring at something or someone coming towards Touya. He pointed a finger to the person who was running at an incredible speed towards them. Before Touya could see who that person was, that person tackled him to the ground, the person directly over him in a kneeling position. 

(EG/N: Argh… Touya is lying down facing the sky and the person is over him, in a kind of kneeling position… I don't know how you guys picture it… but I picture it perfectly.)

Yukito quickly excused himself. Touya looked away from the person directly hovering over him.

"Hello Touya-kun!" Nakuru squealed as she tried to reach out for Touya's face but instead was met with a push from Touya, making her fall to the ground on her butt.

"Ouch…" she winced as she rubbed her bottom. "Mou… Touya-kun… you're so mean!" she said as she made herself comfortable in an Indian seat position.

"Hello? Nakuru to Touya?" she said as she tugged on Touya's pants making him fall to the ground as well.

"Oh my!" she shrieked as she crawled on him in the position they were earlier, but much, much closer. "Daijobu?" she asked as she caressed his cheek, making Touya blush.

Realizing what she was doing, she quickly pulled away her hand but saw that Touya's hand was trapping it. Touya was gazing intently into Nakuru's eyes…

"Akizuki… we have to talk…" he said making Nakuru crawl off him.

They were both in the Indian sit positions… facing each other.

"What do we have to talk about Touya-kun?" she asked.

"Akizuki… do you happen to have someone you love?" he asked casually.

The glimmer in Nakuru's eyes disappeared. "Yes… actually I do…" she muttered.

"So… does he love you too?" he asked.

"No… he doesn't…" she whispered her voice cracking.

Touya's eyes widened. Who wouldn't love Nakuru back? She was annoying… Yes… but she was lovable as well. Feeling sympathy towards his best friend, he took Nakuru's hand into his own and gave it an assuring squeeze.

"Well then that guy must be stupid for not loving you back…"

Nakuru smiled sadly. "Yeah… he's very stupid" she muttered as she pulled back her hand while stopping her tears from flowing.

"I swear I'm going to kill that person! I promise!" he said.

Nakuru laughed coldly. "You can't promise me that…" she muttered as she stood up.

"Why?" he asked as he motioned himself to stand up as well.

"Because that would be suicide Touya-kun!" she smiled happily as she pushed Touya making him fall on his butt. "And of all things… I don't want you to die…" she continued. "Goodbye Touya!" she yelled as she ran away.

Touya just sat there trying to process what Nakuru said… and then it hit him.

"Me?" he whispered. "Wait a minute… She says "see you later"… She never says goodbye to me!" his eyes widened. "No!" he mumbled as he quickly stood up and chased after her…

* * *

Gurla: _smiles brilliantly_ Err... chapter finished? 

Evil Gurla: Weee! I love the ending!

Gurla: Not really… _sweatdrops_ Oh and THIS "Jealousy Strikes" actually revolves around Touya and Nakuru so... please wait for the "Jealousy Strikes Two" that will revolve on Syaoran and Sakura....

Evil Gurla: I wonder how you guys will react… MUHAHAHAHA!

Gurla: R&R please! No Flames!


	10. Jealousy Strikes: Crash & so called talk

Disclaimer: I really think that you know what I am about to say… & the fact that you would prefer to skip this silly but serious thing and get on with my self-proclaimed "ok" story. But an author has to do, what an author has to do. So now, I am finally going to do it… I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Yo peepz… I just noticed that I've been focusing most of my attention on this story than any of my other stories. I'm sorry but… you should know that this is my first fanfic and I want it to be finished first… aside from one-shots… Oh and if anyone of you read my "Dreams over Reality" story, I decided to make it into a multi-chapter story. So that's all for now… oh and I'm glad that you don't think I'm evil… but I think you're going to have to think twice about that… _gulps_... and I think I will regret what I'm going to do…

I was supposed to name this chapter Jealousy Strikes Reloaded… you know… like in the matrix? But it doesn't really give me that… feeling I feel when I'm contented with my titles you know? So I hope you enjoy this… and by the way… Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter IX: Jealousy Strikes: Crash & The so-called talk**

Nakuru's POV

I can't believe Touya needs someone to make him jealous so he knows how he feels about me. I mean… Of course I saw the love in his eyes… I mean, really no one wouldn't miss that. But… what could've happened if Takeshi did not mysteriously arrive in our day to day lives? Would Touya still not admit to himself and me that he does feel something for me?

End POV

Nakuru sighed. 'I'm a strong girl… I don't cry because of that…' she thought as she closed her locker and prepared to exit the school for it was dismissal time.

Soon… she was walking across the street, oblivious to the calls she got from one certain boy.

"Nakuru!" he yelled, but Nakuru didn't budge.

He sighed helplessly and called her again. "Nakuru! Wait up! We need to talk!"

Nakuru still in her own world did not hear any of his calls. She heard a loud honk, then felt someone push her… she heard a scream… and tires screeching…

Seeing the scene before her eyes, one word was still playing over and over in her mind… 'No…'

* * *

"It's alright Sakura…" Akira sighed as he comforted one of his very precious friends.

Sakura tensed and stood up quickly… harshly… "NO! You know quite well that everything is not all right!" she yelled as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Sakura…" he started as he stood up as well. He was about to say something but instead shook his head. "Come on, I'll walk you home" he said.

Sakura paused and looked at the blonde-haired boy in front of her. She nodded her head and took hold of his outstretched hand. He sighed, thanking God that Sakura was finally getting over the engagement business.

Soon, Akira and Sakura reached the Kinomoto Residence.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok Kura-chan?" he said as he ruffled the girl's hair

"Yes Aki, tomorrow" she smiled faintly.

"Take care of yourself" he said as he hugged Sakura tightly.

"Goodbye Aki!" she said as she waved her hand until his figure was gone.

She then turned to her house and wondered why her brother still wasn't home. 'He doesn't have any part-time job today…' she thought as she made her way to the front door.

* * *

"Finally!" Syaoran whispered as he relaxed on the tree's bark. Unknown to Akira and Sakura, Syaoran has been following them since they left the school campus.

'I was supposed to talk with Sakura after the last period, but instead Akira clings himself to her!' he thought as he prepared himself to talk and work things out with Sakura.

'But I can't stop wondering why Akira and Sakura are so close… including Tomoyo…' he thought as he slowly tiptoed towards the girl who seemed to be daydreaming.

He let out a long inaudible sigh and tapped Sakura on the shoulder, making Sakura jump back, making Syaoran fall to the ground.

* * *

"HOE?!" Sakura yelled as she felt something tap her on the shoulders. She then heard a loud thump, and before long she lost her balance and fell as well.

'No! I'm going to hit the cold, hard pavement! I'm so going to have a backache when this is finished!' she thought.

"That's weird…" she mumbled. "The pavement is warm and soft" she continued.

Soon someone cleared his throat, making Sakura get up quickly.

"Gomen nasai Onii-chan!" she bowed as she shut her eyes tightly.

Soon a chuckle was heard. Sakura slowly opened one eye, and then the other. She slowly raised her head, surprised to see an amber-eyed boy in front of her. She blushed a faint pink, recalling what happened earlier.

"Syao—Li!" she stuttered.

Syaoran's face faulted because of the Li-part. "Hello… Kinomoto…" he mumbled.

'Hi' she thought. But what came out was different. "What are you doing here?" she whispered dangerously.

"I wanted to talk to you…" he mumbled.

"Well then… Talk" she said icily.

"Well… you see…" he stammered.

The awkward conversation, if that's what you call it, was interrupted when a ring was heard. Sakura was startled by the sound that disrupted the quiet disposition, she and Syaoran was in.

"Hoe! That's mine!" she muttered as she tried to find her cell phone. And soon enough, she found it.

"Moshi Moshi" she said. "Sakura speaking"

"_Hello Sakura-chan"_ Nakuru's voice was heard on the phone.

"Hello… Nakuru-san… Err… do you mind me asking why you're calling me?" Sakura asked uncertainly.

There was a long pause on the other line. _"Sakura… you're brother was in an accident"_

Sakura's emerald eyes widened. "WHAT?!" she yelled over the phone.

* * *

Gurla: _shivers_ Please don't hate me!

Evil Gurla: MUHAHAHA! Touya is in an accident and I left it in a cliffie! MUHAHAHAHA!

Gurla: Read & Review! No Flames…


	11. Revelations

_Sighs_ I'm not getting enough reviews for me to be satisfied with my story… _sighs_ This IS my first fanfic… _sighs miserably_

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura… freaking people.

* * *

**Chapter X: Revelations**

"I'm so sorry Touya…" Nakuru whispered as she cried. "It's my entire fault… isn't it?"

Nakuru was sitting on a stool in a room, all white. The curtains were white, the tiles were white, the ceiling was white, the walls were white, heck even the bed and blankets were white.

Nakuru kept stroking Touya's face. "Wake up Touya… I'm sorry… I'm—"

"Na—ku—ru…" Touya groaned.

"Touya!" Nakuru gasped as more tears flowed. "Wait… I'm calling the nurse…" she whispered as she prepared to leave the room.

"No!" Touya said. "Stay…" he mumbled as he stroked Nakuru's face. "You're really cute…" he weakly chuckled.

Nakuru blushed, but she then remembered why he was here in the first place, and she started crying loudly. "Touya… I'm so sorry!" she wailed. "It's my entire fault…"

Touya did what Nakuru least expected him to do. He got up weakly and tilted Nakuru's chin up with his two fingers. He smiled lovingly as he wiped Nakuru's tears away from her face. He leaned forward and planted a chaste and gentle kiss on her lips.

"It's alright…" he smiled gently, something Nakuru wasn't use to.

"It's not alright! I come off with measly scratches but you're leg is broken! The one leg that you use to play soccer!" she sobbed.

"I don't care…" he mumbled as he lied down again.

"How can you say that Touya?" Nakuru weakly asked.

"You taking care of me, beats soccer anytime" he smiled as his eyes closed.

"Touya…" she smiled as she lied her head down on his chest, savoring his warmth and his heart beat. She closed her eyes as well. "Taking care of you, beats watching you play soccer anytime too" she whispered.

* * *

"Excuse me nurse, may you please tell us where to find a certain Touya Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked a middle-aged lady.

"What's your relationship with him might I ask?"

Syaoran glanced at the fainted Sakura sitting on a chair. "Err… his brother-in-law" he said.

The nurse was clearly surprised. "But you're still young!" she exclaimed.

Syaoran cleared his throat. "Soon-to-be Brother-in-law… My engagement with his little sister was arranged" he smiled. "Please tell me because as you can see" he paused to point at Sakura. "My fiancée has fainted"

The nurse smiled and in turn, nodded and gave Syaoran the digits direction to Touya's room.

"I hope everything works out!" the nurse yelled as Syaoran carried Sakura, bridal-style, to Touya's room. 'Me too…' he thought as he gazed at the sleeping Sakura. 'She must be in so much pain… after all Touya is her only family since her parents passed away' he smiled sadly as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sakura stirred. "Where am I?" she mumbled.

"In the hospital silly" Syaoran whispered as he entered the elevator.

"Oh…" Sakura blinked a few times and gave out a long yawn. She then remembered why she was here and who the person carrying her was.

Sakura started to squirm around. "Let go of me!" she whispered.

Syaoran was relieved that they were the only two inside the elevator. "No" he said firmly. He looked her in the eye, and was so close to her that their noses were touching. "Kinomoto, you can hate me all you can, but I will never stop caring for you" he said.

Sakura was trying to blink back her tears. 'How can this guy make me fall in love with him when my only family is in the hospital?' she thought.

He backed away as the elevator came to a halt. Sakura gave out a tiny little squeak.

"We're here" he mumbled as he stepped outside of the elevator and went inside a room with the digits "831."

"You can put me down Syaoran…" Sakura squeaked as she blushed. She was fiddling with her fingers. Syaoran thought she was so cute… so vulnerable. And he did not miss the fact that she called him Syaoran and not Li. 'That means she forgives me' he thought triumphantly.

Syaoran put Sakura down. "Aww man!" he pretended to be disappointed. "And I was hoping you wouldn't care!" he chuckled as he saw Sakura glare at him.

Sakura knocked on the door, but when there was no answer she turned the doorknob and stepped inside. Syaoran stepped inside as well.

Sakura gushed as she saw Nakuru and her brother sleeping peacefully together. On their faces, there were content smiles. She stepped closer to the bed and saw the cast on Touya's leg. She let out a sigh and beamed. 'He's alright'

"I told you everything would be alright" Syaoran whispered. "I also knew it was no use when you started to argue with me and suddenly faint" he continued, humor present in his voice.

Sakura punched Syaoran in the arm lightly. "You don't have to rub it in!" she glared at him.

"On the contrary… I do have to rub it in and I can" he smiled charmingly making Sakura's knees grow weak.

"Wha—Whatever" Sakura stammered as she felt her heart beat a thousand times faster than before.

A knock was heard on the door. 'Probably the nurse' Syaoran thought as he opened the door. "Akira!" he gasped. "Daidouji!"

"Hello" Akira smirked. "What are you doing here Li-kun?" Tomoyo blinked innocently.

"Err… I… I…" he blushed.

Akira and Tomoyo walked in the door, walking pass the blushing Syaoran.

Tomoyo hugged Sakura and after Akira hugged her as well.

Syaoran noticed this and asked. "How are you guys related?"

"It's finally time to tell them the truth!" Tomoyo whispered.

"The truth?" Syaoran repeated.

"Sakura and me are second cousins, while Akira and Sakura are third cousins, which makes me Akira's fourth cousin…" Tomoyo explained.

Syaoran nodded his head in understanding. "That explains everything!"

"And did you know that Akira and Rika hooked up?" Tomoyo added.

Akira blushed. "Wait! How does that connect with anything!" he whispered.

"I don't know but it sure is priceless to see your reaction" Sakura giggled.

* * *

Gurla: PLEASE I BEG YOU! READ PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES! 


	12. The Coming Dance

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I feel so inspired! Err… about the obation-ovation thing. Actually it IS ovation… I read my Webster dictionary and opened the Encarta dictionary I found in my computer. It IS ovation.

**o·va·tion **ō váysh'n** loud and long applause: **enthusiastic applause or cheering, especially from a crowd or large group of people

Sorry about the lyrics… I mean… I already downloaded the video of "Lose my breath" so I can describe their outfits… I'm really, really sorry for the wrong lyrics! Gomen nasai miz-annonymouz04!

And the reason why Evil Gurla was not present in the last chapter was because… well you told me that my evil side has taken control over me, which is in fact, Evil Gurla. So… I sent her to somewhere and cleared my mind! Anyway… She's back… I mean… I can't stop being evil… MUHAHAHAHA!

So… err… on with the story? Want a disclaimer? Read the previous chapters… oh and I am now going to insert some TxC and ExT… happy?

* * *

**Chapter XI: The Coming Dance**

After the incident… things went back to normal… well, kind of.

Touya got out of the hospital a day after the last chapter, due to his fractured right leg; he has a wheel chair which is being pushed around by his girlfriend, Naruku. Naruku temporarily moved in with Sakura and Touya to take care of him, and has issued a letter informing the school that both of them wouldn't be able to enter school until Touya will recover.

Sakura and Syaoran patched things up eventually, yet there is still a feeling of awkwardness between them. Sakura's slowly realizing that she loves him… But Syaoran… what about him? And now… on to the story…

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji was walking along the corridors towards her class. There were a bunch of unknown people spread in the corridor, since it was still early. She smiled at people who waved at her… smiled at acquaintances… smiled at some friends… and eventually entered the classroom which was inhabited by her and another.

Realizing who the person was, she scowled yet she was truly admiring his looks… how his eyes twinkled in the sun, his midnight blue hair neatly-combed and his sly smile that he showed her, and only to her. Sometimes she thought why he would act different towards her. And sometimes, she would just like to ask why he was being more adorable when she was around. Maybe it was for fun… maybe it was because she was fun to tease… and maybe it was… just maybe… he liked her.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a voice that she was accustomed to, she glared fiercely at him. "Ohayo Daidouji-san" he smiled.

Tomoyo was taken aback, she was expecting a rude comment, but no… he surprised her with a polite comment and a wonderful smile. A streak of pink gently made their way onto her face while she smiled faintly as well. "Ohayo Hiiragizawa-san"

She slowly made her way to her desk, which was weirdly in front of his owns. She gently placed down her lavender handbag and started to fix her things. She was interrupted again, when she heard him ask a question.

"Daidouji, do you know about the dance this coming Friday?" he asked nervously.

'The dance this Friday?' She asked herself. 'Oh! I remember that…'

"Yes" she replied shortly. "I do"

"Do you know what it's for?" he asked again.

"I am not sure, but based on what I've heard, some people paid our school to host this party of some kind. I think it will be a farewell party, yet I still don't know to whom we will bid farewell" she answered looking at everything except HIM.

"I see… Has anyone asked you to the dance yet?"

"Uhm… no…" she blushed.

"So… can I ask you to the dance?" he smiled sheepishly.

And being too caught up in the moment, or what Tomoyo thinks, she nodded her head with a word of approval which is "Sure".

"Great!" He smiled gravely, presenting his white, sparkly teeth. "I'll talk to you later" he rushed towards the door.

Tomoyo realized that she was smiling. Not the smiles she gave to the people in the corridors, not to acquaintances, not to friends… She seemed to have a smile for him, and only for him.

'Eriol…' she pondered. 'What are you doing to me?'

* * *

"Chiharu, did you know about the dance this Friday?" Takashi asked as he casually kicked a rock on the road.

"It's this Friday already?" she asked as she tucked a stray strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Yup" he replied.

Chiharu nodded her head in understanding. She thought about all the dances she had been to. And one thing remained the same; her date was only Takashi, and only him. She wondered how in every dance, they ended up together. And yet, she seemed to enjoy every part of it, the dancing, the food, laughs, and everything of the like. But as she noticed, in all the dances that they have been to, he hasn't asked her on his own free will. They would only go to the dance because they were pestered by their friends or because they completely forgot that they were the only ones who didn't have dates; and they were the only ones who were available.

"So…" he started. "Do you already have a date?" he asked as he looked away, a streak of faint red on his cheeks.

"No… but judging from our past experiences, you're going to be my date" she giggled.

Takashi thought about it. 'So… she's forced to be my date?' he thought.

"Not that I mind though" she mumbled as she looked away.

Takashi smiled at that confession, "I see… So… want to go to the dance with me?" he asked.

Chiharu stopped and stared at Takashi like he was an alien. "What?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" he stopped a few steps in front of her, but did not look back at her.

Chiharu smiled and linked her arm around his. "We're going to be late" she giggled as she dragged him to the entrance of the school.

Takashi smiled as well, and shook his head as he looked fondly at the girl in front of him. 'Thank you' he thought. And pondered more as he remembered how they act in front of their friends, true that Chiharu would get mad at him for telling false stories, but that was before. The fights they had gradually decreased and changed into casual and friendly conversations. But in front of their friends, they would still act like the Chiharu and Takashi that they have known long ago.

* * *

"Syaoran Li…" Sakura mumbled as she absent-mindedly twirled a lock of hair in her fingers. What did she think about the boy that made her heart flutter every time he smiled? She felt an indescribable feeling… that it made her feel weird. Day by day, she would realize how important he is in her life. And this day was not an exception. She was sitting on a bench that was found in the playgrounds of their school. She felt the crisp air enveloping her figure and shivered. It was Autumn.. Funny how time seem to pass when you're having fun.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard a rustle of leaves. She slowly turned around from where she was seated and looked into the eyes of the person who caused the interruption, and gasped as she realized who it was.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered as she gazed into the person's eyes.

* * *

Gurla: Weee!

Evil Gurla: MUHAHAHA! Cliffies rock!

Gurla: So who DID Sakura see? Syaoran or somebody else?

Evil Gurla: If someone gets the right answer, we'll give you a fast update for the next chapter!

Gurla: Bye! RR onegai!


	13. Heart to Heart

Lol… thanks for the reviews guys! It really motivates me to move on… you know? Hehehe… I love you guys! _Traps you into a humungous bear hug_

Hahaha… you guys are no fun! _Pouts_ No one tried to guess the person except that it was not Syaoran! So anyway… you're now going to find out…

Disclaimer: Nope… no way… I don't own it… period!

* * *

**Chapter XII: Heart to Heart**

"I should ask you the same thing Kinomoto-chan" the girl said as she sat beside Sakura on the bench.

An uncomfortable silence surrounded them; she was the one to break it.

"So, how are things between you and Syaoran?" the girl asked.

"Between us?" Sakura blushed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Now, Kinomoto, there's no use lying because you know I will find out…" the girl shook her head.

Sakura have out a long sigh. "I like him but I don't know how he feels towards me… sure he flirts with me now and then but he'd never been serious with his words" she said as she felt tears form in her eyes.

"Or so you think…" she mumbled as she handed a handkerchief to Sakura.

"Why are you doing this Li-chan?" Sakura asked as she took the handkerchief and wiped her tears.

"Kinomoto…" MEILING started. "I know we have a very rough start… but I want you to know that I have no intention of coming in between your relationship with him…"

Sakura just nodded. "Call me Sakura…" she whispered.

Meiling smiled. "Meiling…" she said as she continued her statement. "Sakura, when I first arrived here, I was just teasing Syaoran… you got mad right… or to put it simply, you got jealous… but when you think of it, because I arrived, you two became closer after the issue… right?"

"Oh Meiling…" Sakura sighed as she hugged Meiling. "Thank you…"

"You're my friend… I do these things for my friends" Meiling smiled sadly. "I comfort them… always the comforter… never the comforted…"

"What's the matter?" Sakura frowned.

Meiling sniffed. "You see… while I was here in Japan… I met Ryu… he's in our grade… then we became the best of friends even for the shortest time…" her voice was cracking up.

"But... But…" Meiling sniffed.

"But what?" Sakura asked.

"I like him Sakura… heck I think I even love him… But he likes this girl… but every time she turns him down… he comes running to me… but he still goes after her… you see? I feel used… I can't take it anymore…" Meiling cried on Sakura's shoulder.

"Meiling… tell him…" Sakura soothed.

Meiling scoffed and cleared her throat. "I'll tell him if he stops running after that girl…" she sighed.

"Who's the girl anyways?" Sakura asked.

"Her name is Arisa Ajibana…" Meiling managed to say.

Sakura gasped. "Arisa Ajibana?"

"What's the matter?"

"She WAS one of my best friends!"

Meiling nodded and started sobbing again.

Sakura sighed as she soothed Meiling. "When the person you love, loves another, you should wait for…" Sakura trailed off as Meiling cried even louder.

Sakura checked her watch as Meiling wiped her tears from her face.

"Come on Meiling… more people will be coming in any minute…" Sakura said as she stood up and offered her hand to Meiling.

"Thank you Sakura… this really means a lot to me…" Meiling said as she held Sakura's hand and stood up as well.

"So… what's Ryu's whole name again?" Sakura asked.

"Ryu Ichiro" Meiling mumbled.

Sakura nodded her head. "I'm going to talk to him…"

"What!" Meiling shrieked as her eyes widened.

"If he can't realize how important you are by himself. I'm going to MAKE him realize it…" Sakura said with a determined voice.

Meiling smiled. "Thank you Sakura…" she hugged Sakura tightly, a hug that Sakura gladly gave back. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome…" Sakura smiled.

And that was the scene Syaoran witnessed. Though he did not hear what they were talking about... his heart soared as he saw the two hug like long lost friends...

'Friends...' he thought... 'Finally' he closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

Gurla: Aww… such emotional crap… hahaha…

Evil Gurla: Wow… you swore man… hahahaha

Gurla: Whatever… so… read and review!


	14. Getting Ready for the Dance

_Sighs_ Only 5 reviews! _Sulks_ but anyway… thanks to all the reviewers…

* * *

**Chapter XIII: Getting Ready for the Dance**

Sakura wondered who would ask her to the dance as she made her way to her classroom. "I wish it was…"

"Hey Sakura…" a familiar voice came out of nowhere and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura stopped for a minute, and then glared at Syaoran. "That wasn't funny Li" she growled and hastened her pace.

"Oh come on Sakura, it was just a joke!" Syaoran chuckled and tried to catch up with Sakura.

Sakura sighed. "I know…" she mumbled as she walked alongside Syaoran in a normal pace.

"So... What's with all the I wish it was business?…" Syaoran asked.

"I was wondering who would ask me to the dance…" She mumbled but he unfortunately heard her.

"Oh really now? Miss Sakura Kinomoto wants to go to the dance with a special someone?"

Sakura turned an interesting shade of red. "Yeah and so?"

"Just asking" he said.

Sakura frowned a little. "Oh" she said. 'Just asking?' she thought.

Syaoran panicked as he saw Sakura's expression. "I mean…" he stuttered. "Err… I mean…"

"You mean?" Sakura couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his sudden eruption.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked carefully.

Sakura smiled a little… ok… actually she smiled brightly. "Sure" she squeaked. 'Baka!' she scolded herself.

Syaoran smiled as well, a feat you wouldn't see much. "Great!" he said as he pecked her on the cheek and ran away. "I'll see you in class!"

Sakura blushed as she touched her cheek… she then smiled. 'Oh Syaoran' she thought as she headed to their class.

(EG/N: Skipping… Lalala… It's already dismissal time!)

* * *

"Sakura want to come with us? We're going to my house to get ready for the dance this Friday" Tomoyo said as she neared Sakura who was fixing her things.

Sakura just smiled and slung her backpack. "No thanks Tomoyo, I've got business to attend to"

Tomoyo nodded. "I understand… call you later?"

"Like always!" Sakura said as she waved at Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Meiling. "Bye guys!"

"Bye Sakura!"

"Ryu Ichiro…" Sakura mumbled as she made her way through the school campus.

'I wonder where she's going?' someone asked as the person followed Sakura discreetly.

Sakura stilled as she saw a black-haired boy with midnight blue eyes. 'That's him' she thought as she approached the boy. The boy's hair was tied into a little ponytail at the end. He was casually leaning on the door of the Gym.

"Hello" Sakura said.

Ryu's eyes widened. "Err… Hi… Kinomoto right?"

Sakura merely nodded.

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"What about you?" She said unresponsive.

"I was going to wait for Mei-chan like I always do" he said casually.

Sakura cringed when he said Mei-chan… "Well… I'm here to tell you that Meiling isn't coming"

Ryu glared at Sakura. "And why is that?" the warmth of his voice replaced with a cold one.

Without notice, Sakura charged at Ryu and was now holding his collar. "You listen here Ryu Ichiro, Meiling is one of my dearest friends and I don't want her to get hurt. I'm here because I promised Meiling that I will make you realize everything and I'm not the type to break my promises."

"What are you talking about!" Ryu said but did not fight back. 'Meiling? Get hurt?' he thought.

Sakura tsk'ed and let go of Ryu. "You are SO dense…" she laughed icily. "Don't you know how much suffering Meiling has been through? Do you?" she did not wait for a reply. "NO!" she said with a powerful voice. "You don't… Can't you see the pain in her eyes when you tell her how much you like Arisa?"

"What are you talking about!" he growled menacingly.

'I wish I had popcorn…' the person thought jokingly.

"For once… could you please use your brain? She loves you! Ok? Meiling loves you!" Sakura yelled at Ryu.

"What?" was the only thing he said and he was left speechless.

Sakura neared him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Ichiro… look inside your heart… do you know who your heart beats for?" she whispered. "Close your eyes and look"

Ryu followed and after several minutes opened his eyes only to let a waterfall of tears loose. "My hearts beats for Meiling…" he said, his voice cracking.

Sakura smiled. "Now you realize…" she mumbled as her hands went back to her sides.

Unexpectedly, Ryu hugged Sakura tightly. "Thank you" he whispered.

'This is going too far' the person thought, jealous, as he neared the two. He cleared his throat.

"Syaoran?" Sakura blinked once, twice. "Why are you here?" she asked as Ryu let go of her and wiped his tears away.

Syaoran smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. "I followed you?" he said uncertain.

"Li Syaoran…" Sakura growled menacingly…

"I hate to break up you two but I need to go" Ryu said as he ran towards the exit of the school. "Bye and thanks Kinomoto-chan!" he yelled as he waved at the couple.

"Bye Ichiro-kun!" Sakura smiled but Syaoran was dead silent.

'That guy got Sakura to call him Ichiro-KUN for just a few minutes but I had to wait for what 3 years for her to call me that!' he thought angrily as he stomped away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sakura yelled as she caught up with Syaoran. She stayed silent until she poked him. "What's up with you?" she asked.

Syaoran slowly turned his head and looked at Sakura who was at his right. 'She looked really cute just now' he thought. He shook his head and resumed walking.

Sakura pouted cutely at least that was what Syaoran thought, as she followed him. "Fine!"

A few steps and turns there, it started raining… First a drizzle but it got stronger by the minute… Syaoran took off his jacket and place it on Sakura's head. His school uniform was soaked and so was Sakura's.

"Come on!" he said over the loud pitter-patter of the rain. He held her hand and started to run towards the direction of his house.

(BG/N: You may notice that I like rain scenes… Lmao… you know? Like in "Minor Detail"… anyway… on with the story)

* * *

As the two arrived at the porch of his house… err… mansion…

Sakura cleared her throat and Syaoran just looked at her weirdly.

"What?" he asked annoyed, she was clearing her throat seconds ago!

Sakura blushed red then mumbled… "My hand…"

Syaoran took a minute or so to comprehend what was she implying and as realization hit him, Syaoran let go of her hand like he was scorched by the hot flames of hell and his face turned into an interesting shade of a hot flame as well. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

"It's ok" she smiled a little.

He pressed the doorbell and the door soon opened.

A maid was at the door and bowed instantly as she saw Syaoran at the doorstep. "Please come in Master Li" she said politely.

Syaoran merely nodded his head and gestured for the servant to leave but not before asking for a pair of towels. Sakura was blowing a strand of her hair that was on her face like a little child making Syaoran smile and tuck that stray strand of her hair behind her ear. She blushed gravely and gave a cute little smile to Syaoran.

"Son, you're finally home" a powerful and regal voice sounded in the lobby or something like that.

"Yes Mother" Syaoran answered and bowed before he looked up the stairs to see a woman who had charcoal black hair that was tied into a bun and was wearing a formal Chinese robe kind of attire. Seeing how Syaoran bowed before his mother, Sakura followed his example.

"Now who is this visitor of yours child?" Yelan asked as she walked down the stairs with poise.

"Sakura Kinomoto, Mother" Syaoran said as he looked up and Sakura followed him as well.

"And your relationship with her?" Yelan asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Syaoran and Sakura blushed. Syaoran was about to answer but Sakura cut him off.

"Just a friend, Mrs. Li" Sakura answered politely, missing the pained face of Syaoran and the surprised face of Yelan.

"No!" Syaoran countered. "Sakura is a close friend of mine, mother. A very close friend if I say so myself"

Sakura blushed and looked at Syaoran, then looking back down at her shoes. 'Wow… I didn't know my socks matched…' she thought as she preoccupied herself with more silly thoughts.

"I see…" were the only words that came out of Yelan's mouth as she was interrupted with 4 bright squeals.

"Wow! You're so cute!" a girl dressed in a yellow Chinese dress with waist-length brown hair squealed as she pinched Sakura's cheek.

"Yeah! Kawaii!" a girl dressed in a light green Chinese dress with short brown hair that did not even reach her shoulders squealed as well as she poked Sakura.

"Fuutie! Stop hogging her!" a girl with short brown hair that was longer than the girl with the light green Chinese dress' one said as she pushed the girl named Fuutie away crumpling her red Chinese dress in the process.

"What about me? Let me see!" a girl with shoulder-length brown hair wearing a blue Chinese dress whined.

They were obviously quadruplets which explains why their eyes were all amber, just like Syaoran's.

"Fanren, Feimei, Fuutie, Shiefa! Stop that this instant!" Yelan commanded.

The four sisters let out a sound of disappointment. "Yes Mother" they said in unison.

Syaoran helped Sakura up who was now sprawled on the floor with a dazed expression. He carried her in a bridal position. He smiled a little and thought… 'I knew they would fight over you'

* * *

Gurla: Well that's it!

Evil Gurla: My mother is making me go to my room and review for my finals! GGRRR…

Gurla: Speaking of Reviews… don't forget to read & review!


	15. From afar

Ohayo minna-san! Thanks for all the reviews! I will be able to update earlier after a couple of days because I'm already in for my final exams and four days more and school will be over!

Disclaimer: It's been a long time old friend… Nope don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter XIV: From afar…**

"I love you so much Syaoran!" Sakura laughed as she launched herself at him.

He took a step aside leaving Sakura laying down the floor.

"Kinomoto… I don't love you" Syaoran smirked.

"What?" Sakura cracked… "But… No!" she felt tears form in her eyes as she stood up.

"On the contrary Kinomoto… yes…" he took a step forward and cupped her chin in his calloused hand. "How could you think that I would love you?" he spat.

"No… Syaoran…" she sobbed.

"You're nothing but trash! I am a Li… A Li doesn't fall in love with anyone with the likes of you!" he said harshly as he pushed her away from him.

Sakura tried to reach out for him, only to be swatted by his forceful arms.

"I'm leaving…" was the last thing she heard as she fell into the dark abyss below her.

* * *

Sakura immediately hugged the pillow beside her and cried into it, afraid to open her eyes. 

"Why don't you love me Syaoran?"

The pillow made weird sounds and weirdly encircled its arms around Sakura's waist and whispered.

"What are you talking about?" the pillow said.

(G/N: _cracks up_ that line felt so… weird…)

Sakura, still dazed by her dream, hugged the pillow tighter.

"Are you really leaving?" she sobbed.

The pillow stiffened. "I… I…" it stuttered.

Sakura hugged the pillow tighter. And the pillow's hands caressed her back as it comforted her.

"Master Li, time to get up" Wei's voice sounded from the intercom.

"Yes Wei, thank you" the pillow said.

Sakura abruptly pushed back Syaoran. "Syaoran!" she gasped as a streak of red came unto her cheeks.

Syaoran chuckled and pulled Sakura towards him. "Yeah?" he asked sleepily as he rested his head on her shoulder, and his arms encircling her petite waist.

"Where are we?" she squeaked at their contact.

"My room" he said dryly.

Somehow, the streak of red just got bigger. "Ro—room!" she stuttered.

Syaoran chuckled deeply before carefully placing Sakura's hands in his own.

"After my wacky sisters attacked you, I brought you up to my room since my mother insisted" he sighed. "We didn't do anything, I assure you"

Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"Those kinds of things are when we get older" he said.

Sakura snorted and crossed her arms on her chest. "Dream on Li" she muttered as she forgot about her dream and moved to get away from Syaoran. Syaoran growled when Sakura moved away from him and abruptly pulled her back.

"Mine!" he growled, his eyes closed telling Sakura that he was asleep.

Sakura stifled a giggle at his possessiveness.

"Wake up… sleepy head…" she said as she turned to face him and tapped her index finger on his nose.

Syaoran grabbed her index finger and placed it on his lips. "Only if you kiss me…" he mumbled.

Sakura's blush got bigger and bigger. She glared at him playfully, even though he was vaguely asleep and pushed him on the bed. She straddled him and slapped him softly yet silly.

"Just wake up you brat!" she muttered.

Sakura gasped and giggled at the same time as Syaoran grabbed her hands and flipped her over, him hovering over her.

"Why you…" he growled menacingly as he started to tickle her senseless.

Sakura laughed joyously and Syaoran joined her as well. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat from the intercom…

"Now!" Fanren mumbled.

"Sakura and Syaoran are sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First is love, then comes marriage, then comes Syaoran with a baby carriage!" the quadruplets taunted over the intercom.

Syaoran grumbled incoherent as he stood up and lazily walked to shut off the intercom but not before telling his sisters to shut up, only making them giggle and squeal. Sakura giggled a little before getting off the bed as well.

"What time is it again?" Sakura asked as she started to stretch.

"7:00?" he said as he scratched his head and tossed a towel at Sakura from his drawer. "The bathroom's just outside the door, you wouldn't miss it" he said as he grabbed his own towel.

"What about my uniform?"

"In the bathroom"

Sakura ran to Syaoran and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Arigato Syao-kun" she whispered before she ran out his door and into the bathroom.

Syaoran shook his head smiling and blushing as he felt the place where Sakura kissed him. "My pleasure" he mumbled as he went into his own bathroom as well.

* * *

"Really?" Tomoyo squealed as she, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Meiling attacked her. 

Sakura nodded meekly as she tried to hide her blush. As she and Syaoran left his house, fellow students saw them together including the 5 girls. They grabbed Sakura away from Syaoran before he could protest and bribed Sakura to tell them everything.

"Yeah…" Sakura rubbed her temples. "What did you bribe me again?" she asked innocently.

The other 5 sweatdropped. "If you tell us everything, which you did, we would get you ready for the dance tomorrow! And you'll be drop-dead gorgeous!" Tomoyo squealed with stars in her eyes.

"I will?"

"Of course you will!" they all screeched.

"Ok… Ok! I get it!" Sakura said as she covered her ears.

"Two more days to go and it's going to be party time!" Meiling said.

"Yeah!" Chiharu said as she and Meiling high-fived.

"This is going to be a long day…" Sakura mumbled as she inched away from the five hyper girls.

* * *

"I agree" a pair of sad eyes mumbled as it followed Sakura's figure. 

"I have to tell her…" he said as he gripped his shirt.

"She will be devastated…" he mumbled.

"I hope she waits for me…" a tear slowly made a trail on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Sakura…" he said as he walked away furiously wiping the tears that were threatening to come again and again.

* * *

Gurla: Oh… that's so sad…

Evil Gurla: I hope everything works out unknown person.

Gurla: Read & Review!


	16. The Dance

Hey guys! This fic will be coming to an end soon… but not now! Maybe 1 or 2 chapters more and an epilogue or something… then we will have to exchange our farewells! I'm sorry if I haven't updated yesterday when I had the time… but… I just needed a day off for me (and I was lazy). Oh and my mom kept dragging me away from my precious lovable computer. Thanks for the reviews by the way.

I'm making updates as soon as possible since it is already my vacation time! _Does a silly dance_ But I wouldn't be able to update much (I think…) because I need to go to school on Monday (Today's a Friday)… at 2:30 p.m. to practice for the outstanding thingy. (Honor Roll)

So… anyway… on with the story that is coming to an end?

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura but I THINK I own this plot.

* * *

**Chapter XV: The Dance**

"Guys… I… Thank you!" Sakura felt like crying as she hugged her best friends.

"Wait Sakura… not so much! You're going to ruin your dress… not to mention ours!" Chiharu joked.

"Sorry" Sakura laughed. "So… how are we going to the dance again?"

"Li-kun called me and said that a huge limousine would pick all of us up" Meiling said as her eyes twinkled.

"I wonder who we are bidding farewell to…" Sakura mumbled as she played with her gloves.

"I heard it would be someone who is filthy rich…" Chiharu answered as she applied her lip gloss.

"I think we are bidding farewell to a family…" Tomoyo said as she brushed her long dark purple hair smoothly.

"A family?" Sakura repeated as she applied her lip gloss.

Tomoyo nodded soundlessly and looked sadly at Sakura. 'Poor Kura-chan' she thought as she placed her hair brush on her vanity table.

"You guys all ready?" Chiharu asked as she took one last look at her mirror.

"Ready!" they answered.

"Come on guys! The limousine is outside!" Meiling said as she saw a huge sleek black limousine park at the front of the mansion.

They all let out a nervous sigh and went down to the limousine.

* * *

"Do I look alright?" Syaoran asked nervously as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing an Armani, gel was applied on his hair but it just helped make it messier but truly sexier. One thing that was contrasting to his look was a single red rose that he kept in his pocket. 

"You look great" Eriol said as he fixed his glasses. He was wearing an Armani as well, his wet hair still dripping because he just took a bath. He grabbed a towel lying on a chair and proceeded to dry his hair.

Takashi was currently reading a manga, he was lying on the couch. His dark brown eyes open and held a twinkle of amusement. His short black hair neatly combed, he was wearing a tuxedo, complete with the white dress shirt, black trousers, black tuxedo jacket, black bow tie, and a grey cummerbund. "What time is it again?" he asked.

"About a quarter to 6…" Ryu answered as he was fixing his black bow tie, He was wearing a tuxedo too, but he had a red cummerbund. After fixing his bow tie he wore his black tuxedo jacket to complete his outfit. His short black hair neatly combed as well.

"When are the girls arriving?" Eriol asked as he combed his now dry midnight blue hair.

"Now" Ryu said as he saw the limousine stop in front of Syaoran's mansion.

"What!" the other boys exclaimed.

"They're here… we better get there… and fast" Ryu repeated as he made a move to get out of the living room only to be squished together with the other 3 boys.

"Hey!" Takashi exclaimed. "Just go already!"

"We can't!" Eriol said. "We're stuck!"

"What!" Syaoran shouted, unbelieving.

"This is all your fault!" Takashi whined.

Ryu let out a sigh of irritation and pushed all of them together making them fall, face down on the floor. He chuckled as he made his way to the front door. They stood up quickly and caught up with Ryu.

* * *

As Sakura and the girls saw their dates, they laughed out loud because they looked like they've just seen a ghost but all the boys could do was gape at them. 

Syaoran searched for Sakura and finally saw her. And what he saw made his heart skip a beat. Sakura was laughing joyously, her light pink dress flowing in the wind. Her dress was pretty long, and it was strapless. Her hair was tied into a French twist with her bangs curled up around her face. Her bangs were dyed a bit pink but still have traces of auburn in it. A single pink cherry blossom was painted on her left cheek, but aside from that, she wasn't wearing anymore make up except for her cherry lip gloss. She was wearing white gloves that reached her elbows. Syaoran smiled widely and approached her. And there he noticed that a chibi-wolf was painted on her collar bone. His features softened as he traced a finger along her collar bone and felt her shiver. He finally looked at her eyes and amber met emerald. There did he also notice that a couple of glitters were placed at the sides of her eyes.

"You look gorgeous" he whispered as he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you" she meekly said as she returned the hug.

"Come on" he whispered as he led Sakura away from the others.

"Where are we going?" she whispered as well.

"Our own limousine" he smiled.

Sakura smiled and couldn't help herself to hug him. "Thank you Syao-kun"

He smiled sadly… "You're welcome" he mumbled as he inhaled the scent of cherry blossoms. As he inhaled the scent of the girl… the girl he was—

"Master Li, you're limo is ready" Wei, the butler said as he gestured the both of them inside it.

"Thank you Wei" Syaoran said and Sakura only smiled at him, a smile which he gladly returned.

* * *

"You look beautiful Tomoyo" Eriol said as he approached the girl who was giggling quietly. Tomoyo was wearing a long, flowing violet dress which formed an "X" at the back. Her hair was let loose and it was blowing in the wind. Glitters glittered brightly in her hair. She was wearing a bit of blush and lip gloss.

"Arigato Eriol" Tomoyo smiled as she made a move to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her ear but Eriol's hand caught hers and used his own hand to tuck it. They just stared at each other for a couple of minutes before snapping out of their daydreams. They let go of each other like they were burnt by a hot flame, and a streak of red formed on their faces.

"Come on… Let's go inside" he said as he gestured for her to enter the Limousine.

* * *

Chiharu smiled at Takashi as she saw him approach her. Her brown hair was tied into two braids with red, silk ribbons. She was wearing a light blush and light red lipstick. Her red dress just ended up an inch after her knee. But what Takashi really noticed that Chiharu was wearing a jacket, but not only just a jacket, but his jacket which he gave to her when she was cold. It was his school jacket and boy, did it look good on her. He smiled at her as well and they both entered the limousine. For what they felt, words couldn't express.

* * *

"You look stunning Ryu!" Meiling smiled as she linked arms with his. Meiling was wearing a backless black flowing dress. Her hair was all curled up and light pink eye shadow was applied on her eyes. The symbol of the yin and yang was painted at her right cheek. Lip gloss was applied on her lips. Ryu hugged her tight and kissed her on the forehead.

"So do you…" he whispered as he led Meiling into the Limousine.

* * *

"So why aren't Naoko, Rika, Kazuki and Akira coming?" Syaoran asked Sakura as he unconsciously scooted closer to her. 

"Kazuki and Akira are your friends too… you should know" Sakura smiled.

"I was pre-occupied" he smiled sheepishly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Akira and Kazuki caught the flu when they were out running in the rain last Wednesday… and since Naoko and Rika are their girlfriends, they bailed out"

Syaoran nodded his head in understanding. "If I got sick… would you have bailed out too?" he asked.

Sakura blushed and nodded. Syaoran smiled seeing her uncomfortable.

"Then that would mean that you're my girlfriend… right?" he asked innocently… too innocently.

"You wish" she said as she looked away.

"I already did" he whispered making Sakura jerk her head towards him.

"What?"

'Would you be my girl friend?' was the first thing that came into his mind. But he couldn't ask her… not now… he was lea—

"Hello?" Sakura said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh… That was nothing" he mumbled as he looked away, feeling though as he just died.

"Oh… uhm… yeah" Sakura sighed as she looked away as well. She felt like crying… she felt it bad. She felt like crying because she knew he couldn't love her… she was stupid to have such high hopes.

'I'm sorry Sakura' he thought as he closed his eyes to prevent his tears from coming.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, they all finally reached the hotel, where the party was being held. The first ones to come out were Sakura and Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo, Takashi and Chiharu, then Meiling and Ryu. 

A man dressed in an Armani approached them. "Welcome to the party…" he smiled. "Please follow me" he said as he guided them inside the hotel.

'Tonight's the night' Syaoran thought sadly.

* * *

Gurla: _coughs_ I hate being sick! 

Evil Gurla: Yeah… R&R everybody!


	17. How Could You?

Lmao… Thanks for the reviews guys and since this story is coming to an end, I'm going to thank each reviewer that reviewed it! So… well… **Domo arigatou!**

**lovendreamz**

**Nanie-san**

**Pinaygrrl**

**devilish angel 4eva**

**AxFaTaLxiLLuSioN**

**Peaceful Angel**

**Twinkstar**

**FlowerLover**

**lovey kagome**

**Julia**

**Native Wolf Cub**

**miz-annonymouz04**

**Pure-Hearted**

**Jessica**

**babiriceball**

**simplyxkitty**

**xFiLiPiNax**

**Icy Frost and Blue Angel**

**kawaiiseeker987**

**shortygirl333**

**XxhopexX**

**Sakura Arielle**

**CherryFreakyFunK**

**Lindariel12**

**EmeraldStar**

**Faeza**

**Callista Miralni**

**Anna**

Oh and guys… _puppy dog eyes_ Can you review my new story? (MUHAHAHA!) The name of the story is "Elemental Charms"… I would be delighted if you would review it… If you won't review it I'll never finish this story! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! LMAO! Just kidding… _smiles slyly_

Yup! You guys guessed it! Our little wolf is leaving!

He's leaving… He's leaving… Syaoran Li is leaving… _chants it_

_Evades pottery being thrown at her_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I also don't own "One Last Song" by A1. I'm not too keen on boy bands but hey… their songs work for me.

* * *

**Chapter XVI: How could you?**

"Would you like to dance?" Syaoran softly whispered in Sakura's ear making jolts of electricity run down her spine.

Half an hour has passed, and the man earlier led them to their own table. As they entered the hotel, they were welcomed with different decorations on the wall. Streamers, banners, confetti and balloons were everywhere. The other 3 couples were already on the dance floor. And only one wasn't… but not for long.

"I would love to Syao-kun" she tilted her head to the side and smiled adorably.

He led her to the dance floor slowly and carefully. As they found a comfortable place, they danced. Syaoran placed his left hand on her waist while Sakura placed her right hand on his left shoulder. Their other hands were clasped together.

"I must warn you though Sakura, I don't know how to dance" he whispered.

A look of pure horror and aghast was on Sakura's face making Syaoran chuckle. "Just kidding" Sakura swatted him on his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

Soon the song started and they danced in their own world…

_**Take my hand, touch my face  
Let me feel your embrace  
**_

"Syaoran…" she whispered softly.

"Yeah?" he whispered as well.

"You still haven't told me why you left before"

Syaoran stiffened visibly before relaxing once again.

"You see…" he sighed before he continued. "Mom called me 2 days before we left that I was needed in Hong Kong"

Sakura nodded soundlessly.

_**Let me see in your eyes  
that you won't say goodbye**_

"She said she found a good fiancée for me… only to realize that she was referring to my cousin"

Receiving no response from Sakura, he continued.

"I said that I can't marry any of my cousins, especially Meiling. Then my mom made me do all sorts of training stuff so I can break the engagement."

"And that took you two years?" Sakura asked her eyes turned into silly little dots.

"Well yeah" Syaoran sweatdropped.

_**Just tell me how you feel  
I don't know what you're thinking anymore**_

"I see… but… then… why did you come back?"

"I came back to find a new fiancée"

"Oh…"

_**And if you need me, you'd kiss me  
Then tell me how you feel  
And if you want me, you'd show me  
That your love is for real**_

"Did you find her?" she asked quietly.

"Yes…"

_**And if you love me  
You'd hold me in your arms where I belong**_

"Then… who is she?" Sakura asked as she directed her gaze to Syaoran's eyes.

Emerald met Amber. And Syaoran could clearly see that tears were forming in Sakura's eyes.

_**So while I'm feeling strong  
I sing you one last song**_

Syaoran didn't answer, he just guided Sakura's right hand to his other shoulder and rested his right hand on his waist. He pulled Sakura closer and inhaled her scent.

'Cherry blossoms…'

_**Let me ask time has passed  
Do you feel this could last**_

"Even though I found her… I must leave her" he whispered.

"But why?" she asked. The one boy she loved loves another… but why is he going to leave her?

_**If you don't, why then stay  
Take your wings, fly away**_

"I managed to convince my Mom to give me some vacation time. But when it's over, I have to go back to Hong Kong to continue my training"

That did it. Sakura felt her heart break into a million pieces and tears were flowing freely down her face. She pulled him closer to her.

_**I love you way too much  
To wanna be the one who brings you down**_

"Don't leave. Please stay" was her muffled plea.

"I'm sorry Sakura…" he whispered.

_**And if you need me, you'd kiss me  
then tell me how you feel**_

"How could you?" she mumbled as she pushed Syaoran away with all her might.

_**And if you want me, you'd show me  
That your love is for real**_

"Sakura… wait…" Syaoran grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

_**And if you love me  
You'd hold me in your arms where I belong**_

"How could you?" she repeated, tears in her eyes.

_**So while I'm feeling strong  
I sing you one last song**_

"You're making a scene Sakura" he whispered.

"I don't care!" she exclaimed.

_**One last song I sing for you  
Like I always did**_

"I am not that dense Syaoran. This party… it's for you. I can't believe I was thrilled to come here. Only to realize that you're leaving" she cried as she successfully got out of Syaoran's grip.

_**This time it's for real  
I never come to you like this**_

"I'm sorry" he started, his bangs covering his eyes.

_**Expecting you to turn my kiss  
Oh no no no no no**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Eriol…" Tomoyo whispered, tears in her eyes as well as she looked at the scene forming.

Eriol gave her a sad yet reassuring smile. "Everything will be alright" he said. 'I hope…'

"Mother…" Shiefa started as she wiped her tears with a handkerchief.

"Hush my child…" Yelan whispered as she observed the scene created from afar.

"Everything will be alright…" Fanren said. "Right mother?"

"I don't know" Yelan said as one tear trailed down her cheek.

* * *

_**And if you need me, you'd kiss me  
Then tell me how you feel  
And if you want me, you'd show me  
That your love is for real**_

"You think sorry is going to cut it!" she exclaimed. "You don't know the pain I'm feeling now…" she whispered. "It hurts Syaoran… It really hurts"

Her eyes widened as Syaoran looked up. His eyes were full of sadness… love.

"I know… the pain…" he whispered. "I know it hurts…"

_**And if you love me  
You'd hold me in your arms where I belong  
So while I'm feeling strong  
I sing you one last song**_

"Do you want to know why?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer. "Because I love you"

An unnerving silence filled the room.

Sakura stopped crying and slowly inched her way to Syaoran. A loud slap echoed in the big room. Syaoran rubbed his right cheek, where Sakura slapped him… hard. Tears… all were in tears… everybody…. Was pained to see what was happening in front of them.

"I hate you" she whispered before running away.

_**Oh yeah  
I sing you one last song  
I sing you one last song**_

_**

* * *

**_

Gurla: _cries_

Evil Gurla: _cries_

Gurla: _holds up sign "Please Read & Review"_

Evil Gurla: _holds up another sign "Flames are now accepted"_


	18. Goodbye

Wai! Thanks for the reviews guys! Hmm… I think I got flamed… but I admit that I'm too stupid to know or realize it… _laughs evilly_. So yeah… if you're going to flame me, tell me, hahaha!

Yeah I was expecting those kinds of feedback from you guys when I posted the last chapter… so I prepared myself by going on an anime/gun bound/internet/food binge! Wai!

Hmm… Actually… I'm not sure when this story will end but roughly around 20… so… well… on to the story! Thanks again for the reviews!

Oh and about the summary of my new story, the summary is in its 3rd chapter… Well… that's it! So on to the **ending**! _Coughs_

Oh and it just occurred to me that Sakura and Syaoran haven't kissed yet! I totally forgot that! _Hits self with a portable mallet _I think Syaoran will be leaving in this chapter… well you just have to see for yourself… Oh and I know you guys will hate me and plan to assassinate me after you read this but don't forget that's there an epilogue… **_EPILOGUE_**!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter XVII: Goodbye**

It was Saturday, the day after the dance, and most importantly… It was the day when the Li family would leave Japan.

"Is she coming?" Syaoran asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he checked his wrist watch.

"I don't know…" Tomoyo muttered as worry dawned on her features.

Akira shook his head and placed a comforting hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "I'm sure she's coming… You'll just have to wait…"

Syaoran groaned as he plopped down on his seat. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive" he answered.

"Where are the others?" Tomoyo asked as she bit her nails.

Meiling sighed and stopped Tomoyo from biting her nails more.

"Hiiragizawa, Kobayashi, and Yamazaki are at the entrances and exits of the airport" she said. "Ryu, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko are getting us some refreshments since we were in here since morning" she cleared her throat. "And Auntie Yelan and your sisters are in the departure area"

Syaoran buried his face in his hands. "But where's Sakura?" he mumbled.

Everybody stilled as they heard the dreaded sentence.

"Passengers for flight number 167, leaving for Hong Kong, please enter the departure area now"

Syaoran stood up slowly, his bangs covering his eyes, "She isn't coming, is she?" he muttered as he grabbed his suit case.

Akira shook his head. "Li, just wait for a couple of minutes… she'll show up"

"Passengers for flight number 167, leaving for Hong Kong, please enter the departure area now"

Akira cringed as Syaoran abruptly started to walk away as they heard it again.

"Wait!" he said as he caught up with Syaoran. "You're just going to leave her? Just like that!"

Syaoran sighed as he took something out of his pocket. He held it tightly in his hand before giving it to Akira. He looked up, and it was visible that it was taking a lot of will power for him not to break down and cry.

"Can you give this to her?" he asked, his voice cracking up. "Please give this to her" he whispered.

Akira looked solemnly at the object in his hand. A ring… a silver band with the shape of a cherry blossom studded on it with pink and green gems.

"Tell her I still love her" he whispered. "And ask her if she… if she will wait for me"

Akira smiled sadly and fingered the ring.

"Tell her that I'm sorry and… and that I… that I" he cleared his throat as he rubbed his eyes,

Akira hugged him and said. "I will… I promise"

"I love her! I love her so much!" he mumbled. "Tell her to wait for me… I will be back… I will… I promise to come back… for her"

"Passengers for flight number 167, leaving for Hong Kong, please enter the departure area now"

"Tell her to wear it for me" he paused to smile sadly. "To wear it for us"

Syaoran picked up his suitcase, and waved at all of them. Everyone was there to bid him goodbye…

'Well almost everyone' he thought.

"Bye guys!" he shouted as he walked away…

'Goodbye… Sakura' he thought.

* * *

Gurla: Yes, I know you all hate me now.

Evil Gurla: But remember… **_EPILOGUE_**


	19. Epilogue

Thanks for the reviews guys! OMG! I can't believe this is the end of my first story! _Sobs_

Anyway… Just so you know… What I'm going to write will may be a little bit cliché…

**Disclaimer: I swear on my grandparents' graves that I don't own Card Captor Sakura.**

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGUE**

**Special Title: Am I that easy to forget?**

'It's been 6 years already?'

I thought as I sat down on the bench inside Penguin Park.

I smile ironically. '6 years and nothing… No single call, letter, e-mail, postcard?'

'Maybe it's because he thought I didn't come that day… Was that it?'

'But I did come… didn't I?'

'It took all my willpower not to chase after him that day. Contrary to common belief I did come to bid him goodbye… I was hiding in the shadows that day… too afraid to approach and face him. To tell him that I didn't want him to go and that I… that I….'

'Did I really love him?' I thought and looked up at the heavens in a silent request for an answer.

'As these 6 years passed, I forced myself to believe that I didn't love him, or if I did, it was a mere puppy love. But no matter what I did… I could never forget him…'

I felt the wind pass me.

'Gentle yet strong'

I feel my eyes burn at that certain thought.

'Everybody worried about me, assuring me that he'll come back… that he'll come back for me'

I let out a sound between a laugh and a cry.

'Was that too much to ask for? That he would come back and we would live happily ever after?'

I felt the tears gather in my eyes.

'I've rejected so many suitors for him'

I laugh silently.

'Then Tomoyo and the girls would fret about me and say that I should live my life to the fullest'

I frown.

'But don't they understand that I couldn't live my life to the fullest without him?'

'Didn't they understand that you completed me?'

'That I need you?'

'That I love—'

I wipe my tears with my sleeves and gather my notebooks. I stand up quietly and dust off the supposed dirt from my skirt.

'I need to go home now… or else…'

I stop my movements at that one thought and smile.

'Touya and Nakuru got married, moved to Tokyo actually. It's been a long time since I've last seen them. Roughly around 2 years. And dad… well let's just say my dad and mom are happy now. That's why I'm all alone. No one would worry about me right?'

I sat down once more and pondered.

'Everybody left me alone here… But I could understand them. I changed… I still was cheery outside but inside… I'm this… a sarcastic bitch… Maybe I'm exaggerating, maybe not.'

I stand up and decide to finally go home. As I took a few steps away from my favorite park I bumped into someone, making all my books and notebooks fall to the ground. And strangely, I got a trace of sandalwood.

I flushed a faint pink before bending down and picking up my stuff. I noticed that the person wasn't moving. My eyes widened as I saw the person bend down as well and picked up some of the stuff. I bent down my head, refusing to look the person in the eye.

I reached out for my calculus notebook and felt our hands touch. I immediately withdrew my hand and felt my heart race as I slowly raised my head to glance at the person.

He was a guy.

'How embarrassing'

I blushed.

"I'm sorry" we both said.

He smiled, I didn't. He stood up and so did I. He handed me my other stuff and I reached out for them. But what surprised me the most that he was slowly taking back my stuff.

I huffed and looked at him.

"What's your problem!" I exploded and huffed once more when I received no answer.

It was then that I noticed what he looked like.

He had chestnut brown hair… taller than me. Had a fair complexion? I stopped myself from continuing but to no avail… I desperately reached his eyes and felt my heart burst as I saw. But I needed re-assurance… that I wasn't hallucinating.

I clutched a silver ring hanging on my neck with a chain; both glittering in the sunlight.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

He merely smiled at me.

"Am I that easy to forget?"

I felt time stop.

_**Owari**_

_**

* * *

**_

Gurla: _dodges rotten fruits_

Evil Gurla: I'm really sorry! But that's the only ending we could think up of!

Gurla: Read & Review… for the last time for this story… Please?

Evil Gurla: If you want a **happier **ending, we could always make an alternate ending… just ask for it in your review and we would gladly oblige.

Gurla: Once again, thank you to all the reviewers and the people who will review this story.

Evil Gurla: **DOMO ARIGATO!**

Love,

Gurla Aya

* * *

_**Edited on: April 14, 2005**_

I just fixed some typos... I've decided to make another epilogue... You guys are so mean! _cries_ By the way, Owari means "The End" ... or that's what I think... anyway... Just wait for the upcoming epilogue... meanies... Hahaha! Ok so actually I really had an epilogue planned to come after this but I just wanted to know if you wanted it... _laughs evilly_. I am SO hating my mom right now... _says censored stuff_.


	20. Epilogue: The Happy Ending

Man… you guys sure are persistent for happy endings… No matter… _grins._ As a last authoress' note aside from the note I would be placing at the bottom of the chapter as I regularly do… I want to thank everyone who has supported me in writing this story, which is actually my first. You may not know this, but some of the events that happened here are actually based on my life experiences… _blushes_ Hahaha… I really want to thank everyone who made this story possible… It may not be the best story nor am I the best authoress. Once again thank you and I'll be hoping for your reviews once again to this requested epilogue and to all my stories to come… I mean really… I'm still 13 for God's sake! So I hope you like your happy ending! I must warn you… It may be a bit short…

* * *

**2ND EPILOGUE: (Edited)  
**

**Special Title: Thank You…**

We were just standing there in the middle of the road. The wind passed us causing the dried earthy leaves to lift off the ground, flying off into oblivion.

It was autumn…

'Autumn?'

I thought.

'Wasn't that the time I left her?'

I smile a bit as I observe her before me. After waiting for six long years, the purpose of my life is right before me. She looks even more beautiful than when I left her…

I fought the urge to slap myself silly.

'Of course she looks more beautiful… She has grown up… And so have I…'

She looked back at me with her emerald green eyes, her innocent emerald green eyes. I couldn't make myself tear away my own from her eyes. They were just so entrancing… So Sakura…

Her beautiful voice made its way to my ears again. It felt so good.

"What are you doing here, Li?"

My jaw dropped and my shoulders slumped.

She must've found my body movement funny for she giggled for a moment.

"Just kidding Syaoran…" she smiled knowingly.

I sighed and stood up proud before her.

She rolled her eyes and took a step closer to me. She reached out her hand to touch my face. Her soft hand cupped my cheek softly.

I looked back at her and I could feel all the blood rushing to my face.

'After all this years… She still knows how to make me blush'

She smiled warmly and took another step forward, abandoning her hold on my face.

"I've missed you" she smiled.

I smirked. "Of course you did"

She glared at me and took another step closer. Her lower lip was protruding slowly and her eyes got watery.

"Didn't you miss me Syao-kun?"

She titled her head to the side adorably but somehow I couldn't comprehend what she was saying, for the only thing that was running on my mind…

'Grab her, kiss her and make beautiful babies together'

'Grab her, kiss her and make beautiful babies together'

'Grab her, kiss her and make beautiful babies together'

She seemed aggravated and dropped all her stuff to the ground.

"Syaoran!"

I shook my head to rid of those thoughts as I look upon her once again.

"Why did you drop your stuff?"

She gasped angrily and made a move to slap me… but no… those 2 years plus 6 years of torture paid off. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me.

'Grab her'

She gasped once again but I couldn't help but think that it was because of our body contact.

I stare at her lips… and somehow shivered when I saw her tongue lick them wet.

I did what my mind commanded me next.

'Kiss her'

I pulled her towards me and trapped her mouth in an all-out war with mine.

We broke away to catch our breath.

She smiled at me and blushed a faint pink.

"Now we only need to make beautiful babies together"

She wore a look of pure aghast.

"You wish" she said as she kept her glare on me.

I smirk at her and kiss her once again…

"I already did" I whispered as I pulled back.

She blushed crimson and poked me in the chest.

"Now you listen here Li" she started.

"You left me—"

I kissed her once.

"And then you—"

I kissed her again.

She flushed. "Would you stop kissing me!"

I fought the urge to point at her and laugh at her degradingly.

"As you wish"

I said as I bowed.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Now come on, I'll walk you home"

I smiled a bit as her eyes twinkled as I said that. She picked up all her stuff that she dropped and latched her arms with mine. And as we made our way to her house I couldn't help but ask…

"When are we going to make beautiful babies again?"

We both stopped walking. She glared at me and whacked me on the head with her stuff.

A minute passed…

"I love you Syaoran" she smiled.

As I rub the bump on my head, I smile as well.

"Of course you do…"

Her eye twitched as she hit me on the head again.

"Stop hitting me!"

"Then stop being a jerk!"

"I'm not a jerk!"

"Of course you're not!"

"Then why did you just say that I am?"

"Just shut up and kiss me, will you!"

She grabbed me by my shirt and roughly kissed me, a kiss which I returned with equal passion. As she loosened her grip on my shirt and rested her head on my chest, I never felt so contented in my whole life.

"Does this mean that there maybe a chance for beautiful ba--…"

"Yes Syaoran, there is a chance" she sighed.

I tightened my hold on her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"But when?"

She sighed once again as she pulled away from me. "Do I have to kiss you again!"

I smirked at her… "Maybe…"

"Just shut up and hold me you hentai"

We both laughed as I took her in my arms and twirled her around with me.

"I love you Sakura"

I whispered as we both slowed down.

"I love you too Syaoran"

"Thank you for waiting for me…"

"I would wait for you forever Syaoran…"

She paused.

"I love you so much Syaoran and if waiting for you is the only way for us to be together… I'll wait for you forever. And if I ever I would die and you still weren't there… I'd die remembering that I waited for you until the last days of my life…"

I feel some tears gather in my eyes.

'She has no idea how much those words mean to me'

I hold her close to me.

'You won't need to wait again… I'm already here… I love you so much…'

"Thank you… Sakura…"

* * *

Evil Gurla: We had fun writing this!

Gurla: That's a happier ending… right?

Evil Gurla: I don't know…

Gurla: Thank you for everything everybody!

Gurla and Evil Gurla: We love you all!

Evil Gurla: Oh and don't forget to review our other stories!

Gurla: Bye guys! We hope you had fun reading our story because we surely did!

Evil Gurla: Arigato!

* * *

**Edited on: April 26, 2005**

Thanks for the reviews! And to be totally honest with you, I liked the first epilogue better but anyway… Thank you for everything! I have now edited this 2nd epilogue and I think it's better! Bye guys, hope you enjoyed reading my first story…


End file.
